Evil Butler
by YunheeWKS
Summary: Onyx karamel dengan sorot terluka itu memerangkapku, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi emosi dari onyx karamel itu, karena itu maukah kau mengikat janji denganku 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan padamu sebagai gantinya berikan jiwamu padaku'. Perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dengan Iblis.WONKYU
1. Chapter 1

Evil Butler

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Summary : Onyx karamel dengan sorot terluka itu memerangkapku, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi emosi dari onyx karamel itu, karena itu maukah kau mengikat janji denganku 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan padamu sebagai gantinya berikan jiwamu padaku'. Perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dengan Iblis, yang akan mengikat mereka.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Black Butler karya Yana Toboso, tapi tenang aja jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Onyx karamel itu menatap tajam beberapa orang yang kini tengah menyeringai menatapnya. Tidak ada sorot ketakutan di kedua onyx karamelnya itu, justru kini kedua onyx itu semakin menajam dan mengintimidasi membuat beberapa diantara mereka mundur takut. Tapi ketika kesadaran mereka datang bahwa yang mereka hadapi sekarang ini tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun, membuat mereka mengenyahkan rasa takut yang sempat mereka rasakan.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan.?"

Tutur anak itu tenang, walau didalam hatinya sedang bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang coba dilakukan oleh para pengawalnya itu _'Apa mereka para penyusup yang dikirim oleh saingan bisnis sang Appa yang mencoba melakukan penculikan untuk menghancurkan bisnis Appa-nya.?'_ Ya hanya itu pemikiran yang kini menyusup dalam kepala kecilnya.

"Menurut Tuan Muda, apa yang ingin kami lakukan.?" Salah satu diantara mereka membuka suara dan menyeringai senang begitu dilihatnya sang Tuan Muda mengeram marah.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bermain tebak-tebakan dengan kalian. Jadi sekarang katakan, siapa yang memerintahkan kalian.?" Kini giliran mereka yang mengeram marah, begitu mendengar nada angkuh sang Tuan Muda. Bahkan mereka semakin geram, saat kini sang Tuan Muda berdiri didepan jendela gedung itu dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Cih, dasar bocah sombong. Mulutmu harus diberi pelajaran rupanya." Ucapan itu dibarengi dengan tindakan orang itu yang megeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Tindakan itu membuat sang Tuan Muda bergerak waspada " Kupikir kalian pengawal keluarga Kim, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Jadi, Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian.?"

"Heh, tentu saja kami pengawal keluarga Kim." Jawab orang tadi menyeringai lebar. "Kami di perintahkan untuk membunuhmu, sebelum Tuan Besar sampai kemari."

"Oleh siapa.?"

"Tentu saja oleh Tuan Besar sendiri."

Ucapan itu membuatnya terkejut, bahkan tubuhnya kini menegang. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan tatapannya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang kini tengah didengarnya.

"-Appa-.?" Ucapnya lirih.

"Benar, beliaulah yang memerintahkan kami. Beliau menginginkan kematianmu, bocah lemah pembawa sial yang bahkan kelahirannya tidak diinginkan."

'Bocah lemah'

'Pembawa sial'

'Kelahiranmu bahkan tak diinginkan'

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Onyx karamelnya berubah nanar. Appa-nya menginginkan kematiannya? Appa yang begitu dihormatinya selama ini, ingin membunuhnya.?

"Karena sejak awal, Tuan Besar tidak pernah menginginkan kelahiranmu. Selama ini Tuan Besar hanya berlaku layaknya orang tua pada umumnya, tapi beliau tidak pernah benar-benar menyayangimu. Bahkan Nyonya besarpun begitu, tidak pernah ingin melahirkan bocah lemah sepertimu menjadi Kembaran Tuan Muda Kibum."

"..Dan hanya Tuan Muda Kibum-lah yang beliau inginkan. Putra tunggal yang begitu berharga."

'_Putra tunggal.?- jadi sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah diinginkan.'_ Sekarang semua ucapan itu memberinya jawaban kenapa selama ini sang Appa lebih memperhatikan hyung-nya dibandingkan dirinya.

"Bagi Tuan Besar kau hanya pengganggu." Orang itu berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti tepat didepannya. "Kau hanya akan menjadi penghambat Tuan Muda Kibum."

Pengawal itu membuka jendela besar yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Lalu mendorong tubuh kecil itu hingga punggungnya menghantam jendela. Satu-satunya pembatas antara ruangan di lantai 45 dengan udara bebas.

"Berbahagialah karena telah berkorban untuk kebaikan Appa dan Hyungmu. Selamat tinggal."

Dengan sekali dorongan, tubuh kecil itu terjatuh. Tubuhnya terjun bebas ke bawah gedung, bahkan dia sempat melihat seringai pada wajah para pengawalnya. Mereka, bahkan Appa-nya telah merencanakan kematiannya ini.

Tubuh kecil itu melayang jatuh, mengikuti arah gravitasi. Tubuhnya berbalik, dan disitulah dia melihat dasar gedung yang semula terlihat kecil berangsur membesar. Matanya mengerjap, karena perih akibat angin kencang yang menerpa wajahnya.

'Apa aku akan mati.?' Tanyanya dalam hati, membuat onyx karamelnya meredup. 'Lalu kenapa.?'

Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang.

'Kenapa- aku dilahirkan jika pada akhirnya aku akan mati seperti ini.?'

TBC...

Apa ini..?

Lagi-lagi bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic yang udah lumutan malah buat yang baru lagi...ckckck

Gara-gara komik yang kubaca kemarin, akhirnya lahirlah fanfic Geje ini...kkk

Oke ditunggu reviewnya dan Mianhae belum bisa lanjutin fanfic yang kemarin, tapi diusahain di lanjutin kok..


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Butler

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Summary : Onyx karamel dengan sorot terluka itu memerangkapku, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi emosi dari onyx karamel itu, karena itu maukah kau mengikat janji denganku 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan padamu sebagai gantinya berikan jiwamu padaku'. Perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dengan Iblis, yang akan mengikat mereka.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Black Butler karya Yana Toboso, tapi tenang aja jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Malam ini cukup dingin ditambah angin berhembus kencang, namun semua itu terlihat tak mengganggu kegiatan seorang namja tampan yang tengah menikmati pemandangan gelapnya malam dari salah satu pagar pembatas gedung dilantai 30. Namja itu duduk tenang dengan sebelah kakinya ditekuk di dada dan yang satunya lagi menjuntai bebas di udara. Walau berada pada ketinggian dan posisi yang begitu ekstrim, tak terlihat sedikitpun ketakutan pada wajah datarnya.

Namja dengan kaos putih di balut mantel hitam panjang dan celana jeans hitam itu menghiraukan dinginnya malam yang bahkan tak dapat dirasakannya itu. Onyx hitamnya memandang datar pada pemandangan gemerlap lampu yang memenuhi semua sudut kota tersebut. Suara bising kendaraan, pemandangan gedung-gedung yang berdiri kokoh bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bawahnya tak satupun yang menarik perhatiaannya.

'_Membosankan'_ pemikiran itulah yang selalu hadir dalam pikirannya, dia bahkan sudah mengelilingi kota ini tapi dia tak menemukan satupun hal yang menarik. Dia menatap kebelakang kearah ruangan yang kini terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan cipratan darah dimana-mana ditambah adanya seongkok tubuh tak berbentuk disana. Dia menghela nafas, entah mengapa padahal dia baru saja selesai 'makan' tapi dia tak merasa benar-benar kenyang. Seakan 'makanan' yang baru saja dimakannya tidak terasa 'lezat' sama sekali di lidahnya.

"Menyebalkan..." Erangnya pelan. "Tidak adakah manusia yang enak disini.?" Matanya kembali menatap kedepan malas.

"-Aku butuh yang lebih enak."

Bertepatan dengan akhir kalimatnya, dia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang melintas cepat dihadapannya. Seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun jatuh terjun tepat di depannya. Onyx hitam itu melebar ketika tatapannya berpapasan dengan onyx karamel sosok tersebut. sorot terluka itu memerangkapnya, membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona karamel itu.

Namja tampan yang terlihat berumur tak lebih dari 20 tahun itu membelalak kaget. Melihat kearah jatuh anak itu_, 'Bunuh diri?_' seolah tergerak dia menjatuhkan tubuh tegapnya. Mengikuti arah terjun anak itu.

Anak itu mendongak ke atas saat dirasakannya ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya intens. Menemukan seorang namja yang juga terjun_, 'Apa dia bodoh.? Mencoba jadi pahlawan,eoh.?'_ Batinnya tertawa remeh. Lalu kembali menatap lurus kebawah.

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya, dia benar-benar bingung. Anak itu kini tengah jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari 100 meter, namun anehnya anak itu tidak terlihat takut ataupun berteriak. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menemukan manusia bahkan anak kecil yang terlihat tak takut sedikitpun dengan keadaan yang dialami saat ini, biasanya manusia akan berteriak minta tolong atau mungkin menangis. Tapi anak itu kini hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi terluka_, 'Menarik'_ batinnya senang.

Jarak diantara mereka cukup jauh, membuat namja itu berdecih. Kakinya menghentak, membuat jarak mereka menyempit. Tangannya terangkat, mencoba meraih tubuh mungil itu.

Dapat. Dengan sekali tarikan pada kaki anak itu, kini dia mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh mungil itu tersentak dan mendongak, disitulah pemuda itu lagi-lagi dapat menatap onyx karamel itu. Sekarang bukan hanya sorot terluka yang dilihatnya, namun juga ekspresi kaget yang begitu menggemaskan.

"K-kau siapa.?" Suara lirih dan sedikit bergetar itu menyapanya.

"Aku.? Aku Iblis." Pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan dari anak kecil itu. Tapi setelahnya dia mendengar suara kekehan geli dari anak itu, membuatnya lagi-lagi mengernyit.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh.? Iblis.? Yang sekarang terlihat, kau tidak lebih dari orang bodoh yang terjun begitu saja. Ck.!" Mendengar ucapan yang sebenarnya kurang sopan untuk ukuran anak kecil yang coba ditolongnya, bukannya marah pemuda itu malah menyeringai.

"Kau, Kau benar-benar menarik..." Anak kecil itu menghela nafas _'Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar bodoh' _pikirnya.

"...karena kau menarik, maukah kau mengikat janji denganku.?" Kini giliran anak itu yang mengernyit.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, memberimu kekuatan bahkan kehidupan. Jadi maukah kau mengikat janji denganku.?" Onyx karamel itu melotot _'Ck..bukan bodoh lagi, tapi orang ini gila'._

"Aku bukan bodoh ataupun gila seperti pikiranmu, aku serius."

'_Kau..kau membaca pikiranku.?'_

"Yaahh, bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi bagaimana? kau mau membuat janji denganku.?" Anak itu terlihat berpikir, walau sulit dipercaya tapi dilihat dari apa yang dilakukan dan kata-kata orang ini _'Sepertinya orang ini serius'._

"Jadi.?"

"Aku rasa sebuah perjanjian, apa lagi dengan Iblis sepertimu tidaklah gratis. Jadi pasti ada jaminan yang kau inginkan." Namja itu semakin tertarik mendengar penuturan anak itu.

"Ternyata bukan hanya matamu yang menarik, tapi kau benar-benar 'sesuatu' yang menarik. Tentu saja ada jaminannya, dan sebagai jaminannya. Aku ingin jiwamu, bagaimana.?"

Anak itu menerawang, ingatannya kembali pada penuturan-penuturan beberapa pengawal brengseknya itu. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan, dan jika dia 'mati' sekarang maka dia tak akan pernah mengerti mengapa Ayahnya sampai tega berusaha membunuhnya. Jadi dengan pemikiran ingin mengetahui alasan dan motif dibalik usaha pembunuhannya ini, dia menetapkan sebuah keputusan. Walau gila, tapi bukannya kalau dia tak mengambil keputusan itu sekarang maka dia hanya akan mati sia-sia tanpa mengetahui apa-apa. Dan dengan pemikirannya, dia menatap namja itu lagi dan menetapkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita buat perjanjian." Mendengar penuturan dengan nada tegas tanpa ada keraguan dari ucapan itu, membuat sang Iblis menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah sekarang kita sepakat, sebagai buktinya. Aku akan membuat sebuah kontrak."

Begitu menyelesaikan ucapannya, namja itu melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Dan hal itu membuat anak kecil itu terbelalak kaget _'Apa orang in sedang menipunya'_, tapi saat dirasakannya waktu berhenti bahkan tubuhnyapun tak bergerak. Dia menatap keatas, disitulah dia melihat onyx hitam itu berubah menjadi merah dan sebuah tangan yang tengah dilapisi kabut hitam mengarah padanya. Lebih tepatnya mengarah pada onyx kirinya.

"Aku akan membuat kontrak kita sekarang." Bisiknya.

"AAARRGGTT..." Sakit. Tentu saja sangat sakit, saat ini seseorang-lebih tepatnya Iblis- tengah mengukir sesuatu tepat di bola matanya. Bahkan darah mengalir dari matanya. Namun mengingat tawaran yang di tawarkan sang Iblis, membuatnya berusaha keras menahan sakit.

Dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama, kontrak itupun telah terukir sempurna di onyx kiri anak itu dan tangan kiri sang Iblis. Kontrak perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dan Iblis.

Walau tengah kesakitan dia tetap memaksa membuka matanya, kemudian dia berujar tegas.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah pelayanku, Siwon. Pelayan dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun."

Dia mengernyit mendengar nama asing yang ucapkan Tuannya, tapi toh dia tak terlalu peduli.

"Dan tugas pertamamu, selamatkan aku sekarang."

Dia tersenyum mendengar nada perintah dari Tuan barunya _'Menarik'_.

"Yes, My Lord." Dia menunduk memberi gestur seorang pelayan pada tuannya. Lalu saat waktu berjalan kembali dan gravitasi menarik kembali tubuh keduanya. Secepat kilat, dia meraih tubuh sang Tuan dan mendekapnya. Dan beberapa meter sebelum tubuh keduanya menghantam tanah, kembali sebuah kabut hitam menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dan memperlambat gerakan jatuhnya. Bahkan tubuh itu melayang dan turun perlahan.

Tap

Kedua kaki itu menapak pelan diatas tanah. Kemudian kedua onyx hitamnya menatap kearah keramaian, sekarang dia yakin keberadaannya disini tidak akan membosankan lagi. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak yang sekarang dipanggilnnya Tuan itu, melihat wajah manis yang kini tengah menutup kedua onyxnya rapat. Sepertinya kehilangan kesadaran karena semua hal yang dialaminya tadi, membuatnya menyeringai lebar.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dan dia berjalan, kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Tbc

Aaaahhh ini aku lanjutkan fanfic yang kemarin, semoga saja tidak membosankan...

Ooooohhh gumawo atas review-review positif yang di berikan reader kemarin, itu membuatku semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Oke sekali lagi gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review di chapter ini.

Balasan review :

Gnagyu : aahhh ya ini cukup rame..

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Poppokyu : ne, seperti itulah chingu.. tenang aja kyu gag akan mati semudah itu kok..

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Desviana407 : ya ini di lanjut kok chingu, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Retnoelf : ya ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

GaemGyu92 : ini lanjutannya chingu, yaahh seperti itulah nasib kyu di fanfic ini...kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Shin min young : ne chingu seperti itulah yang di katakan pengawal itu..

Ya iblisnya wonnie di fanfic ini, sekali-kali ingin membuang imej anak tuhannya wonnie...hehehe

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Mami fate kamikaze : haahhh semoga chapter ini seru juga, yah seperti itulah nasibnya di fanfic ini..

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

DahsyatNyaff : ya ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Rnye : yah cukup sadislah untuk seukuran ayah pada anaknya..kkk

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Jihyunelf : aaahhh karena aku sangat senang menyiksa Kyu...kkk

Ya ini dilanjut kok, gag perlu di paksa..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

MPREG Lovers : ne chingu dari anime itu.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

: aahhh babykyu memang kasian di sini..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

: itu masih jadi misteri buat kyu, entah pengawalnya yang bohong atau kenyataanya memang begitu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

FiWonKyu0201 : kyukyu ditolong kok..tuhhh#nunjukadegandiatas

Hhhaaahh gumawo atas pujiannya...kkkk

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Lvenge : eeehhh yang jadi butler emang siwon kok chingu, diatas udah jelaskan kan..

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Guardian heart : ya ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Aninkyuelf : hhaahh gumawo..

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Hee seol : appanya memang jahat..huhuhu

Itu masih menjadi misteri bakal terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita..

Kyukyu aja masih gag tahu kenapa begitu...

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Chocosnow : ya ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Febry : yup itu emang kyu..

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Fane : gumawo chingu..

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Meotmeot : yah seperti itulah chingu..

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Indah esterlita : ya semoga aja emang bener-bener seru chingu..

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Aaahhh sekali lagi gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya...#bow


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Butler

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Summary : Onyx karamel dengan sorot terluka itu memerangkapku, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi emosi dari onyx karamel itu, karena itu maukah kau mengikat janji denganku 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan padamu sebagai gantinya berikan jiwamu padaku'. Perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dengan Iblis, yang akan mengikat mereka.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Black Butler karya Yana Toboso, tapi tenang aja jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Malam telah larut. Kesunyian mulai menyelimuti beberapa sudut daerah Seoul, meski beberapa tempat yang masih terlihat ramai. Salah satunya gedung berlantai 45 yang terdapat di tengah kota. Tepat di halaman depan, berjajar lima orang ber-tuxedo hitam. Mereka tengah menunggu sosok Sang majikan yaitu Kepala Keluarga Konglomerat Kim.

Tak beberapa lama, lima mobil mercedes bend berwarna hitam memasuki halaman gedung itu. Begitu kendaraan-kendaraan itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka, beberapa namja dengan tuxedo hitam keluar dari dalam mobil-mobil tersebut. Satu dari namja berbaju hitam pada mobil pertama beralih membuka pintu penumpang belakang untuk Sang Tuan Besar.

Seorang namja berbadan tegap, berumur sekitar 40 tahun keluar dari mobil. Rambut hitam kelam dengan sepasang onyx berwarna serupa, membuat dia terlihat semakin tampan. Namja berbalut mantel hitam dengan syal berwarna putih melingkari lehernya. Kim Youngwon.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kim." Ucap kelima namja yang serentak membungkuk hormat.

"Kalian sudah membereskannya.?" Balas Tuan Kim tanpa basa-basi, sambil menatap anak buahnya datar.

Para namja di hadapannya berkeringat dingin dan serempak menegakkan badan dengan ekspresi takut. Tuan Kim menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"K-kami telah menjalankan perintah Tuan. Sesuai keinginan Tuan, kami membunuh Kyuhyun dengan menjatuhkannya dari lantai paling atas gedung." Dengan suara bergetar salah satu di antara mereka berbicara. Jujur saja saat ini mereka tengah ketakutan. "-tapi.."

"Tapi.?" Tuan Kim mengulangi kata terakhir yang di ucapkan anak buahnya itu.

"T-tapi kami tidak menemukan jasad Kyuhyun di-tempat seharusnya dia jatuh."

Seketika hening. Setelah ucapan itu selesai, membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"Jadi kalian gagal, begitu.?" Suara berat dengan nada rendah serta sorot tajamnya terlihat murka.

"MOHON MAAFKAN KAMI TUAN" kelima namja itu lantas bersujud, memohon pengampunan.

Mereka tahu bagaimana perangai Sang Tuan Besar. Dia tidak akan melepaskan satu orangpun yang gagal dalam perintahnya, sebuah kegagalan merupakan tindakan dari orang-orang tak berguna.

"Kami sudah menjatuhkannya tepat di lantai teratas , tetapi setelah itu terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Tiba-tiba kabut hitam muncul dan setelah itu kami turun untuk memeriksa, tapi kami tidak mendapatkan jasad Kyuhyun di bawah." Terang namja itu panjang lebar.

Tuan Kim berdecih mendengar penjelasan itu. Ada yang ganjil dari laporan mereka. Kalau dugaannya benar, berarti ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan anak sial itu.

"Kalian tahukan, aku tidak pernah menoleransi kegagalan apapun alasannya." Tutur rendah sang Tuan Besar. Membuat mereka bergetar ketakutan. "Hukuman apa yang cocok untuk kalian,hmm.?"

"Mohon ampuni kami Tuan." Ucap mereka lagi, sungguh mereka benar-benar ketakutan. Ditambah lagi saat melihat namja-namja di belakang sang Tuan Besar-nya itu mengeluarkan pistol di balik jas mereka. Mengarahkan tepat kearah kepala mereka.

Kim Youngwon menyeringai. "Hukuman Mati."

DOORR!

Suara tembakan beruntun menggema, mewarnai keheningan malam itu. Darah membanjiri bagian depan gedung itu. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa lagi itu, tergeletak begitu saja.

Kim Youngwon berbalik, melangkah menuju mobilnya kembali. "Ayo kembali, dan hubungi seseorang untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah tak berguna itu."

"Baik Tuan." Ucap mereka serempak menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Aa..,satu lagi-" tambah Youngwon menoleh sedikit pada anak buahnya. "Cari tahu dimana anak sial itu, kemudian pastikan kalian membunuhnya."

"Siap Tuan." Jawab mereka sambil membungkuk bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju mulai turun. Buliran putih itu menutupi tanah, membuat malam itu semakin dingin. Di sebuah jalan di pinggir kota, terlihat seorang namja bersurai hitam berjalan dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya menggendong seorang anak yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Tidak memperdulikan salju yang sedikit demi sedikit menutupi kepala, bahu bahkan tubuh anak yang ada di gendongannya.

Melewati belokan terakhir, tepat diujungnya berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah Mansion bergaya Eropa. Ditumbuhi ilalang dan semak-semak, dengan gerbang tinggi yang mebatasinya. Tempat yang terlihat seram dan tak terawat.

Namun namja itu tetap melangkah mendekat dan dengan sekali dorong gerbang itu terbuka. Dengan langkah tenang dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki perkarangan Mansion itu. Dan sekali lagi dengan satu dorongan pintu Mansion itu terbuka.

Berbeda dengan keadaan di luarnya, sebaliknya di dalam Mansion itu begitu bersih dan terawat. Dengan berbagai perlengkapan rumah yang terlihat mewah menghiasi di hampir setiap sudutnya.

Berjalan menaiki tangga dan berhenti di sebuah pintu sebuah kamar, membuka pintu itu pelan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ranjang King Size dengan sebuah tirai transparan menutupinya. Menyingkap tirai tersebut dan membaringkan tubuh mungil yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu dengan hati-hati.

Lalu berbalik mendekati sebuah lemari dengan ukiran indah yang ada di sudut ruangan, membukanya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja putih dari sana serta kotak P3K. Dan kembali berjalan menuju ranjang, membuka satu per satu kain yang di melekat pada tubuh anak itu guna menghindari dingin dari baju yang di gunakan anak itu.

Kedua onyx hitamnya melebar begitu melihat pemandangan indah di depannya kini. Sebuah tubuh polos tanpa cacat dengan kulit seputih porselen, namun terlihat begitu rapuh pada saat yang sama. Ditambah dengan wajah manis cenderung cantik menambah kesempurnaan sosok itu.

Namun dia mengernyit saat di lihatnya ada sesuatu di dada kiri anak itu, tepat di atas jantungnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, sebuah tatto. Ya itu adalah sebuah tatto, kalau di perhatikan tatto itu berbentuk naga. Dia begitu tertarik melihatnya, karena entah mengapa hal itu terkesan begitu misterius baginya. Anak yang baru berumur 10 tahun itu memiliki sebuah tatto indah ditubuhnya, dan bukan hanya itu bahkan saat melihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin batu shapire dengan bentuk setengah sayap itupun menarik perhatiannya.

Dia merasa seolah-olah apa yang ada pada anak itu sebuah puzzle rumit dan begitu misterius walau dengan semua kepingan puzzle itu lengkap , namun masih tetap tak mampu di susunnya. Membuat dia begitu penasaran.

Dia menggeleng pelan, mengabaikan rasa penasarannya. Lalu mengenakan kemeja yang di ambilnya tadi pada tubuh itu.

Lalu kembali menatap wajah cantik itu. Semakin di perhatikan semakin dia terjatuh pada pesona anak itu. Bahkan sekarang semakin banyak alasan yang dimilikinya untuk tetap berada di sisi anak itu, bukan hanya pada sepasang onyx karamel itu, sifat anak itu, rasa penasarannya bahkan paras cantiknya juga menjadi salah satu alasannya kini. Terdengar mustahil memang, dia yang seorang Iblis dengan mudahnya jatuh hati-tunggu bukankah Iblis tak mempunyai hati-baiklah katakan saja dia begitu tertarik pada manusia yang merupakan makanannya itu.

Dia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sempurna itu dan-

Slurp

Di jilatnya darah yang sudah membeku pada pipi chubby itu. Dia terpaku begitu rasa darah itu, menyentuh pengecapannya. Manis. Dia bukan seorang vampire, sosok Mitos yang terkenal sebagai penghisap darah itu. Dia adalah seorang Iblis yang memakan jiwa jahat dari seorang manusia, tapi entah mengapa darah anak ini begitu lezat di lidahnya membuat dia ketagihan untuk mencicipinya lagi.

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

"Ngh.." Bahkan sekarang dia menjilat habis darah pada pipi itu, membuat anak itu mengerang dalam tidurnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum puas saat di lihatnya pipi itu sekarang bersih tanpa noda.

Sekarang tangannya beralih pada kotak P3K, mengambil obat antiseptik, kapas dan kain kasa di dalamnya. Dia yakin mata anak itu pasti sakit, karena proses pembuatan kontrak yang di lakukannya tadi. Jadi di tuangkannya antiseptik pada kapas dan meletakkannya tepat di atas mata kiri anak itu dan membalutnya dengan kain kasa.

Dia tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

"..bum...ung.." gumaman lirih itu menarik perhatiannya. Anak itu bergumam di tengah tidurnya.

"...bumi...ung.." penasaran dengan apa yang di gumamkan anak itu, sekali lagi di dekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah anak itu.

"..bummie hyung." Sekarang dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas gumaman itu, dia yakin yang di gumamkan anak itu adalah sebuah nama seseorang.

Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat kedua onyx hitamnya menajam, merasa tak suka. Mendengar anak itu mengucapkan nama itu bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadar. Bukankah ini berarti nama itu 'spesial' karena bahkan saat dalam keadaan tak sadarpun, nama itu terucap.

Sadar dengan pemikirannya yang benar-benar mulai kacau, dia memilih beranjak dari ranjang itu dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanya dulu. Dari pada nanti pemikirannya semakin kacau saja.

Cklek

Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu, sekali lagi di membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat anak itu.

'_Kuharap kau membuat hidupku menarik setelah ini.'_

Blam

Menutup pintu itu, dan berjalan menjauh dengan seringai lebar pada wajah tampannya.

Tbc

Hay-hay aku kembali lagi...#lambai-lambai

Lagi-lagi aku bawa fanfic Geje yang aku tulis tak pernah bisa panjang ini..,kkk

Dan ratednya aku rubah jadi M karena sepertinya fanfic ini akan banyak scene berdarah-darahnya, jadi dimaklumi ya karena ratednya berubah di tengah jalan begini..

Mianhae kalau lagi-lagi chapter ini pendek banget dan nggak jelas gini, tapi beneran deehh aku memang nggak pernah berhasil buat fanfic dengan chapter yang panjang...huhuhu

Jadi mohon di maklumi ya...

Dan mian karena baru update sekarang, karena jujur aja aku baru selese UAS yang super duper banyak dan lama ini...#curcol

Oke-oke abaikan yang di atas, tetep ucapi jeongmal Gumawo atas review Chingudeul...#bow

Balasan Review :

Akiko ichie : ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Desviana407 : haaahh bingung, semoga di chapter ini nggak bingung lagi. Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Lullaby Dick : hahaha.. aku juga baru sadar tentang itu. Bener juga ya percakapan yang begitu panjang yang di lakukan di udara itu aku tidak memperhatikan waktunya...kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Aninkyuelf : haahh mian di chapter ini masih belum nunjukin interaksi tuan dan pelayan satu ini,. Tapi di usahakan di chapter depan udah ada..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Indah esterlita : diatas sosok sang ayah udah keliatankan chingu, kedepannya akan ada lagi yang lain kok ditunggu aja..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Jihyunelf : itu masih di pikirkan..kkk

Bukan chingu justru sebaliknya, tentang karakter kyu di fanfic ini sepertinya akan di buat sedikit kejam tapi tetep dia yang bakal lebih banyak kesiksa,.hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Hee seol : ne ngukirnya di mata, siwon kan iblis dia bisa ngelakuin apa aja entah itu hal biasa atau mustahil..hohohoy

Kebetulan di sana nggak ada orang, jadi nggak ada yang tahu mereka jatuh dari ketinggian, yupp siwon jadi pelayan kyu, enakkan.? Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Lvenge : eeehhh siwon nggak pergi kok chingu, inget kyu masih ada di dalam gendongan siwon..? oke itu emang nggak aku tulis dengan jelas di chpter kemari tapi siwon nggak ninggalin kyu kok..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Elizacho : Ya ini emang versi WonKyu, walau nggak mirip sihhh..hehehe

Ini lanjutannya semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

: ne chingu aku rubah marga kyu di sini..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Fiwonkyu0201 : aaahhh mian chingu, aku emang nggak pernah bisa buat fanfic yang panjang. Dan disini juga pendek.. tentang yang di tulis siwon akan di jelaskan di chapter depan, tapi kalok chingu pernah nonton anime black butler pasti tahu karena emang ini di ambil dari anime itu.. disini juga udah keliatankan nasib orang2 malang itu..kukuku

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Chocosnow : kkkk..karena itu siwon makanya kyu mau...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Retnoelf : tapi khusus di fanfic ini siwonnya yang evil, sedangkan keevilan kyu di simpen dulu,,,hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Amelda : haahh mian chingu, aku emang nggak bisa buat fanfic yang panjang dan chapter ini juga sama pendeknya..huhuhu

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

GaemGyu92 : itu akan di bahas di chapter2 selanjutnya chingu, ditunggu aja..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Moetmoet : itu jelas chingu, disini udah keliatankan apa yang di benak siwon tapi untuk kyuhyun belum di bahas..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Fitri MY : haaahh semoga saja bener2 bisa seru chingu...kkkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Kyuna : ya seperti itulah chingu, yahh emang mereka udah di takdirkan bertemu..kkk ya untuk evil butler itu emang dimaksudkan untuk siwon..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Oke sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya...#bow


	4. Chapter 4

Evil Butler

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Youngwon, Kim Yesung and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Summary : Onyx karamel dengan sorot terluka itu memerangkapku, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi emosi dari onyx karamel itu, karena itu maukah kau mengikat janji denganku 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan padamu sebagai gantinya berikan jiwamu padaku'. Perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dengan Iblis, yang akan mengikat mereka.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Black Butler karya Yana Toboso, tapi tenang aja jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Hawa musim dingin pagi ini terasa semakin dingin dari hari biasanya. Matahari bahkan tak menampakkan dirinya, sebaliknya butiran putih yang justru berjatuhan dari langit berawan kelabu.

Seorang anak lelaki berumur 10 tahun terlihat begitu serius dengan kegiatannya itu. Membaca beberapa buku tebal yang terlihat tak pantas untuk di baca anak seumurannya. Namun anak itu terlihat menikmati kegiatannya itu sambil sesekali mengangkat cangkir yang berisi cairan hitam pekat-kopi- itu dan menyeruputnya pelan.

Ruangan yang di penuhi beberapa rak yang berisi buku-buku itu dengan di terangi cahaya dari lampu pada meja tempat anak itu duduk membuat ruangan itu terasa begitu hening. Lama berada dalam keheningan, dia menghela nafas pelan dan meletakkan buku yang tengah di bacanya. Sepasang onyx hitam tajamnya memandang datar ruangan itu. Sepi. Dia teringat sang adik yang dulu selalu menemaninya, sehingga walau di tempat seperti inipun dia tak pernah merasakan sepi. Keceriaan Adiknya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tak pernah merasa kesepian.

Dan batinnya semakin merindukan saudara kembarnya itu. Yang entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang setelah beberapa bulan tak bertemu. Kembaran yang di sayanginya melebihi siapapun.

-bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan muda Kibum.."

Namja yang di ketahui bernama Kim Kibum, melirik si pemanggil melalui sudut pengawal pribadinya yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu. Mendengus pelan, menoleh dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa, Yesung.?" Tanya Kibum dingin. Dia paling tidak suka ketenangannya di ganggu oleh orang lain. Apa lagi saat dirinya tengah mengenang adik tercintanya.

Namja mungil bersurai hitam dengan onyx sipit itu membungkuk hormat. Memberi salam pada sang tuan muda "Ada pesan dari Seoul." Jawab Yesung.

"Pesan apa.?"

Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, Yesung menatap lurus sang tuan muda "Tuan muda Kyuhyun menghilang."

Walau sesaat, Yesung dapat melihat onyx hitam itu melebar. Namun setelah itu berubah datar kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa.?" Nada rendah yang keluar dari sang tuan muda yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Mereka mengatakan, kemarin Tuan Besar memanggil Tuan muda Kyuhyun ke perusahaan. Tapi, sepertinya dalam perjalanan Tuan muda Kyuhyun di serang oleh seseorang. Dan menghilang, bahkan kini keberadaannya belum diketahui."

Kibum mengernyit "Appa menyuruh Kyuhyun ke perusahaan.? Kenapa aku tidak di beritahu.?"

"Saya juga tidak diberitahu jawabannya saat saya menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Lalu sekarang.?"

"Tuan besar sudah memerintahkan para pengawal untuk melakukan pencarian. Beliau juga meminta agar anda segera kembali ke Seoul." Sahut si pengawal.

Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya samar diatas wajah putih tanpa ekspresinya. Sorot matanya menajam berpikir. Adiknya menghilang tanpa jejak, jelas ada sesuatu yang salah. Dan kenapa ayahnya baru memberitahunya sekarang, bahkan setelah sehari setelah kejadian berlangsung.? Bukankah berita seperti ini selalu cepat sampai di telinga kepala keluarga Kim.?

Oohh, jangan lupakan bagaimana kekuasaan keluarga Kim. Mereka akan mendapatkan informasi dengan sangat cepat dan akurat, bahkan pesaing bisnisnya saja sangat menakuti hal seperti ini. Karena dengan informasi yang bahkan sangat akurat itu mampu menghancurkan pesaing bisnisnya dengan begitu mudah.

Tapi sekarang siapa yang berani mencari masalah dengan keluarga Kim.?

Kibum menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, menyeringai. Matanya berkilat tajam seakan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. "Rupanya ada tikus-tikus yang mau membuat masalah denganku. Bahkan berani menyentuh adikku,eoh."

"Bagaimana dengan laporan pencariannya.?" Kibum kembali memandang Yesung.

"Sampai sekarang belum ada kabar."

"Ck, lambat." Decih Kibum. "Hubungi Zhoumi untuk melakukan pencarian disana. Telusuri semua tempat-tempat yang bisa di jadikan petunjuk. Dan suruh dia menaruh salah satu orang kita di Mansion untuk mendapatkan informasi. " perintahnya. "Dan kalian harus mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun itu tentang Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau mendengar laporan kosong," katanya dengan suara rendah yang begitu mengintimidasi. Aura kelam menguar dari tubuh kecilnya.

Yesung yang memang sudah terbiasa tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Dia hanya menunduk hormat dan menyanggupi perintah tuannya."Baik, Tuan muda."

Dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang Tuan muda.

"Kyunnie.." Sang Hyung menerawang menatap kegelapan, kilatan tajam tercermin di kedua onyx hitamnya.

"-Hyung pasti menemukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh.." Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Merasa terganggu dengan pantulan cahaya matahari yang bahkan menyelusup diantara sekat-sekat kecil tirai itu dan kini mengenai wajah cantiknya, membuatnya beberapa kali mengerang kesal. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan membuka onyx karamelnya pelan.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ukiran indah yang menghiasi langit-langit tempat tidurnya, lalu onyx karamelnya beralih menyapu semua bagian kamar itu. Ini bukan kamarnya, hal itu yang terlintas pertama kali dalam pikirannya.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang dibuka itu menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya kini kearah pintu. Seorang namja tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu, menatapnya intens. Dan onyx karamelnya balik menatap namja itu dengan tak kalah intensnya.

Cukup lama berada disituasi saling menatap itu, pada akhirnya namja tampan itu mengalah. Berjalan mendekati ranjang yang di tempati Kyuhyun dan menaruh sepotong pakaian tepat di atas ranjang. Mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang masih saja menatapnya intens.

"S-siapa kau.?" Siwon kini mengalihkan tatapan kearah Kyuhyun, yang sedang memasang wajah bingung. Hell.? Dia bertanya siapa Siwon setelah kemarin mereka mengikat perjanjian dan jangan lupakan bahwa Kyuhyun juga yang memberinya nama Siwon.

"Anda tidak ingat.?" Tanyanya dengan sopan mengingat posisinya di sini hanya seorang pelayan, dan mendapat gelengan pelan dari Kyuhyun. Membuatnya menghela nafas.

"-Baiklah kalau anda tidak mengingatnya, akan saya ingatkan lagi. Saya Iblis dan kemarin kita mengikat janji, bahkan anda memberi saya nama. Siwon, ingat.?" Siwon menjelaskan, masih dengan sopan.

Onyx karamel itu membulat ketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin, tentang bagaimana para pengawalnya mencoba membunuhnya. Tentang Iblis yang menyelamatkannya, bahkan mengikat janji dengannya. Dan jangan lupakan dia bahkan memberi Iblis itu nama Siwon, nama anjing yang pernah dimilikinya yang kemudian mati itu.

Dan pemikirannya yang terakhir itu sukses memunculkan empat sudut siku-siku pada dahi Iblis di depannya itu. Ingat, Iblis di depan ini mampu membaca pikiran seseorang dan membaca pikiran terakhir Kyuhyun tentang nama yang di berikannya merupakan nama seekor anjing membuatnya marah.

"Aahh..Aku ingat kau adalah Iblis yang menjanjikanku keselamatan, kehidupan dan kekuatan itu kan.?" Seruan dengan nada gembira itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat perhitungan karena memberinya nama seekor anjing itu.

"Ya. Sepertinya sekarang anda sudah mengingat semuanya, Tuan." Sahutnya dengan nada malas, membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk kepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Saya membawakan pakaian dan berniat membangunkan anda tadinya. Dan mungkin anda butuh bantuan disini."

"Jadi begitu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu, jadi keluarlah." Sekali lagi Siwon merasa kesal, setelah mendengar nada perintah itu.

Membuatnya memilih untuk keluar dari kamar ini sebelum dia lepas kendali dan membunuh anak di depannya ini saking kesalnya.

Baru saja tangannya mencapai kenop pintu, sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Ahhh satu lagi. Jangan lupa, buatkan aku pancake untuk sarapan." Aura mencekam tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh si Iblis, dan berbalik. "Baik Tuan."

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan senang, dan-

BLAM

Pintu itu di banting keras, wajah senang yang ditunjukkannya tadi pada sang Iblis itu seketika berubah menjadi datar. Tangannya terangkat menuju onyx kirinya, merasakan bahwa sebuah perban menutupi onyxnya itu.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang, berjalan pelan kesebuah lemari dengan sebuah cermin seukuran tubuh orang dewasa. Berhenti tepat di depan cermin itu, yang kini tengah memantulkan dirinya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat pantulan dirinya kini yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran yang bahkan hanya menutupi sebagian paha mulusnya.

Mengabaikan pakaian yang kini tengah di gunakannya, kini tatapannya beralih pada wajahnya. Wajah cantik-sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa wajahnya tampan, tapi hal itu selalu dibantah hampir semua orang yang ditemuinya- yang kini sebagiannya ditutupi perban, lebih tepatnya perban yang menutupi onyx kirinya dan melilit kepalanya.

Sekali lagi di sentuhnya pelan perban itu, perban yang menutupi onyx kirinya yang merupakan tempat terukirnya sebuah kontrak dirinya dengan seorang Iblis. Diliputi rasa penasaran dengan apa yang terukir di onyx kirinya, membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka balutan perban itu.

Dan begitu perban itu terbuka secepat kilat ditutupnya matanya itu dengan tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, rasa penasarannya berubah menjadi takut. Takut jika yang akan dilihatnya nanti adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi dia bukanlah pengecut yang akan merasa takut dengan hal tanpa alasan begini.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dengan perlahan diturunkannya tangan yang menutupi onyx kirinya. Dan secara perlahan dibukanya kelopak mata kirinya itu.

DEG

Kyuhyun tersentak bahkan terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun berpikir sesuatu yang terukir di onyx kirinya akan begitu mengerikan, namun yang dilihatnya kini sebaliknya. Yang terukir di bola matanya ini adalah sebuah bintang, bukan ini bukan hanya bentuk bintang lebih tepatnya simbol pentagram. Salah satu dari sembilan simbol Iblis yang diketahui manusia saat ini. Jika ditanya dari mana dia tahu hal ini, jawabannya adalah dari beberapa buku yang dulu pernah dibacanya sewaktu menemani sang Hyung di perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengalihkan tatapannya, memang jika dilihat itu adalah simbol sederhana namun sekarang tepat di onyxnya simbol itu terukir dengan warna putih dan bercahaya yang membuatnya terlihat indah. Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia malah mengagumi simbol itu.?

Bukankah jauh sebelum itu dia juga mempunyai tanda di salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang bahkan tak kalah indah dari simbol itu. Di bukanya dua kancing teratas kemeja yang digunakannya dan menurunkannya pada bahu kiri. Membuat dada kirinya terekpose, memperlihatkan sebuah tatto disana.

Tatto yang bahkan terukir, tidak begitu lama setelah dia terlahir ke dunia ini. Tatto yang merupakan pengikat dirinya dan keluarga Kim, tanda bahwa dia adalah salah satu keturunan Keluarga Kim.

Dan Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya, bahwa dia terikat dengan begitu banyak hal. Simbol pada onyx kirinya adalah pengikat dirinya dengan seorang Iblis. Tatto naga di dada kirinya juga adalah pengikat dirinya dengan keluarga Kim. Di sentuhnya liontin berbentuk sebelah sayap di lehernya, bahkan kalung ini juga sebuah pengikat. Ikatan dirinya dengan sang Hyung, Kim Kibum.

"Ha..Ha..Hahaha" dia tertawa pelan dengan wajah menahan sakit, kenapa dia baru menyadarinya saat ini,? Seharusnya dia menyadari bahwa sejak awal dirinya bukanlah miliknya seutuhnya. Bahkan orang-orang itu menandainya dengan sangat jelas.

Di hentikan tawanya, lalu kembali memandang pantulan dirinya. Kemarin dia masih menanyakan alasan kenapa dia di lahirkan, tapi sekarang lebih dari itu. Dia ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa sekarang dia di buang dan seolah tak di butuhkan lagi oleh Ayahnya, bahkan oleh keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga pelan, dilihatnya Siwon-si Iblis- tengah berdiri tepat di samping meja makan. Berjalan mendekat dan memdudukkan dirinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sang Iblis yang terus mengarah padanya.

"Dimana sarapanku.?" Pertanyaan dengan nada angkuh itu membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya malas.

Sebenarnya dia jengkel juga dengan sikap anak itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah mengikat janji. Siwon menyeringai, dia yakin anak ini pasti akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya sebentar lagi. Dan dengan pemikiran itu, dia menyeringai semakin lebar.

CTIK

Di jentikannya jemari panjangnya dan seketika di meja makan tersaji begitu banyak makanan. Dan tentu saja di sana tersaji pancake lezat seperti yang di minta Kyuhyun.

Namun anehnya bukan terkejut, Kyuhyun malah menautkan alisnya. Mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap datar ke arah Siwon yang masih setia dengan seringaiannya.

"Apa ini.?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Tentu saja sarapan anda, Tuan." Siwon menjawab masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Dan ini kau sebut makanan.?" Seringai pada bibir Siwon menghilang dan di gantikan sorot bingung si Iblis.

"Tentu saja ini makanan. Bukankah manusia memang memakan semua ini untuk makan.?"

"Haahh..Kurasa kau harus banyak belajar tentang manusia.." Kyuhyun menggeleng prihatin.

"- Yang manusia sebut makanan adalah sesuatu yang di buat dan di masak dengan tangannya sendiri oleh manusia. Bukan malah sesuatu yang hanya dengan-CTIK- akan muncul begitu saja. kuharap kau merubah persepsimu tentang makanan." Kyuhyun bahkan menjelaskan apa itu makanan yang menurutnya memang harus di ajarkan pada si Iblis.

Oh Kyuhyun tak sadarkah kau dengan atmosfer di sekitarmu yang telah berubah menjadi berat dan mencengkam. Bahkan kau tak sadar sosok yang ada di hadapanmu itu bukanlah manusia atau seperti pelayan di rumahmu dulu yang bisa kau tegur begitu saja, ingatlah bahwa dia Iblis. Iblis yang bahkan bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah jika dia mau.

Tapi sebenarnya ini bukanlah salah Kyuhyun seutuhnya, salahkan saja darah keluarga Kim yang memiliki sikap angkuh dan sombong berlebihan yang kini mengalir di tubuhnya. Membuatnya bersikap seperti itu saat ini.

SRET

Bahkan tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang tengah marah, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan memilih berjalan kearah sopa tanpa menyentuh makanan itu sedikitpun. Mendudukkan dirinya di sopa, lalu memandang Siwon yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu.? Kemarilah, ada yang aku ingin kau lakukan."

"Apa.?" Masih dengan tatapan tajam Siwon mendekat, bahkan bertanya dengan nada tajam.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Siwon serius. "Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang kelompok Mafia Black Dragon."

Siwon yang melihat dan mendengar penuturan serius itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia bahkan sekali lagi melupakan kemarahannya dan menatap penuh minat anak kecil di depannya kini. Mafia.? Bahkan anak ini memberikan perintah yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

"Kenapa sekarang anda tertarik dengan Mafia.? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin malam.?" Tanyanya.

"Aku masih tidak yakin ini berhubungan atau tidak, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menyelidikinya lebih dulu." Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Tapi kenapa Mafia Black Dragon.? Bukannya di Korea masih banyak lagi kelompok-kelompok mafia yang lain.?" Siwon bertanya lagi, dia begitu tertarik sekarang. Karena anak ini menganggap salah satu kelompok Mafia paling di takuti di Korea terlibat dengan kejadian yang di alaminya. Dan jika itu memang benar, bukankah hal ini akan semakin menarik.

"Hmm..Bagaimana mengatakannya ya.?-" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, dan setelahnya menatap Siwon lurus.

"-karena Kim Youngwon, Appa-ku adalah pemimpin Black Dragon. Dan seperti penuturan salah satu pelayan brengsekku, bahwa Appa-ku lah yang menginginkan kematianku. Jadi aku berpikir dengan mendatangi markas mereka, maka aku akan memperoleh informasi yang sebenarnya. Bukan hanya tipuan, seperti selama ini."

Penjelasan dari Kyuhyun semakin membuat seringai di wajah Siwon melebar. Dia baru mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya kenapa anak itu sampai terjun bebas kemarin. Dan lebih dari itu, anak ini bukanlah anak biasa. Dan semua itu menjelaskan bagaimana anak ini memiliki sikap dan sifat yang begitu menarik.

"Jadi anda ingin saya mencari tahu dimana markas mereka.?" Pertanyaan Siwon hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Membuatnya tak puas.

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan jika sudah mengetahui dimana markas mereka.?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku akan mendatanginya dan menemukan kebenaraannya." Jawaban naif itu membuat Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa.?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aahh maaf. Hanya saja apa yang kau katakan tadi sangat lucu,kau ingin mendatangi sebuah markas kelompok Mafia. Yahh.. walaupun itu kelompok Mafia yang di pimpin oleh ayahmu, tapi tetap saja itu hal bodoh. Ditambah kemarin kau bahkan berusaha di bunuh oleh ayahmu itu, bukankah dengan melakukan semua itu mempermudah mereka membunuhmu." Melupakan kesopannannya, Siwon mengatakan pemikirannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku masih belum mempercayai perkataan pelayan-pelayan brengsek itu." Kyuhyun mendesis tak suka.

"Baiklah-baiklah, jika memang para pelayan brengsekmu itu menipumu maka kau akan selamat. Tapi bagaimana jika semua itu benar, bukankah kau akan terbunuh."

"Bukankah itu gunanya dirimu." Kyuhyun berkata tenang.

"Maksudmu.?"

"Kau masih ingat isi perjanjian kita kemarin. Seperti yang kau janjikan, kau akan menjadi kekuatanku. Dan hal itu menjadi poin lebih bagiku, karena memiliki pelayan Iblis sepertimu." Siwon merasa bibirnya akan robek, karena semakin anak di depannya berbicara semakin lebar pula seringainya.

"Aku rasa kau juga harus ingat bocah, aku juga salah satu yang menginginkan nyawamu."

"Maka aku akan mati." Kata Kyuhyun acuh.

"Kau tidak takut.?"

"Tidak sama sekali, asalkan aku mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku matipun tak apa."

Seketika tawa keras Siwon memenuhi ruangan itu, entah apa yang membuat Siwon tertawa. Tapi sungguh saat ini Siwon terlihat begitu senang. Membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

Cukup lama sampai Siwon menghentikan tawanya. "Aahh..maaf-maaf, aku begitu senang sehingga tidak bisa menahan tawaku.-" Perkataan itu membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

"-Lupakan pembicaraan kita tentang kematian tadi.-" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"-Saya akan mencarikan informasi yang anda inginkan, Tuan." Siwon kembali berkata sopan.

"Kalau begitu lakukan." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Yes, My Lord." Siwon membungkuk hormat, setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu Mansion.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelahnya, dia memikirkan kembali apa yang di katakan Iblis itu. Tapi sungguh dia tak peduli, dia bahkan bersumpah akan mencari tahu kebenarannya walau nyawa-yang bahkan bukan miliknya ini- menjadi taruhannya.

TBC

Haahh akhitnya chapter ini selesai juga..#Lapkeringet

Mianhae kalau chapter kemarin pendek banget..#bow

Aku nggak tahu ini bisa di sebut panjang atau tidak, tapi otakku hanya bisa berpikir sampai sini. jadi semoga tidak mengecewakan..

Dan gumawo atas reviewnya di chapter kemarin.#bow

Balasan review :

Akiko ichie : aahhh mianhae kalau pendek, di sini sudah ada dialog wonkyu walau nggak yakin apa ini bisa di sebut moment..kk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Mifta cinya : ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Jinhyunelf : haahhh mian udah buat chingu kecewa, dan gumawo atas dukungannya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Sayangsemuamembersuju : haaahhh semoga ceritanya yang nggak terlalu mirip ini nggak mengecewakan chingu. Sebenernya belum pernah nonton filmnya, hanya baca komiknya doang. Yaahh komiknya memang panjang. Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Lvenge : hahaha nggak apa2 kok chingu, begitulah chingu walau won iblis dia tetep kaya..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Chocosnow : haahh mian chingu, disini udah di jawabkan bagaimana kibum.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Indah esterlita : disini bummie udah muncul chingu.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Kyuna : haahh mian chingu. Disini kejawabkan tentang tanda itu. Seperti itulah appanya kyu..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Chochoi : gumawo, ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Retnoelf : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Hee seol : haahh mian kalau chap kemarin kejawabkan ge mana kibum ke Kyu.? Kangin memang jahat,..huhuhu dan kibum juga udah muncul

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Fitri MY : bener thu chingu, ini lanjutannya semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Guest : aahh gumawo, walau sebenarnya bingung di mana lucunya.?.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Yu Mi : aahhh pastinya sedih..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

FiWonKyu0201 : disini udah kejawab sedikit demi sedikit. Dan masalah tatto dan kalung juga udah di bahas. Nggak yakin ini bisa di sebut panjang, tapi semoga nggak mengecewakan.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Elizacho : gumawo chingu. Ahhh iya mian, ini di buat lebih panjang, semoga nggak mengecewakan.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Mami Fate Kamikaze : ini lanjutannya semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Vira : appa kyu emang jahat. Ya siwon jadi budak kyu,,kkk ya chingu aku rubah marga Kyu disini. Eehh bingung.? Ya kyu lagi ama siwon kok..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Meotmeot : siwon iblis aja kok. Mungkin aja.. hehehe mian kalau kemarin bingung disini udah di jelasin kok tentang tatto naga dan liontin sayapnya.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Augestecca : umur Kyu 10 tahun chingu. Kyu anak kandung ko..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

MPREG Lovers : haahh mian chingu.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, ditunggu review selanjutnya..

Oke sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya...#bow


	5. Chapter 5

Evil Butler

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Youngwon, Kim Yesung, Kim Hanbyul(OC) and Others

Pairing : WonKyu and incest!KiHyun

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Summary : Onyx karamel dengan sorot terluka itu memerangkapku, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi emosi dari onyx karamel itu, karena itu maukah kau mengikat janji denganku 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan padamu sebagai gantinya berikan jiwamu padaku'. Perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dengan Iblis, yang akan mengikat mereka.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Black Butler karya Yana Toboso, tapi tenang aja jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"Haahh...Haahhh..Haahh.." Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tengah memburu, membuat Siwon yang tengah menggendongnya terkekeh. Ini pertama kalinya dia dapat melihat ekspresi ketakutan pada wajah angkuh anak itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar kekehan Iblis itu, karena bukankah reaksinya ini wajar. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak akan kaget bila di bawa melompati tinggi yang memacu adrenalin tanpa perlengkapan keselamatan-walau dia pernah terjatuh dari ketinggian- tapi tetap saja keadaan ini berbeda. Iblis itu, mengajaknya memijaki atap-atap tinggi tiap gedung dan rumah yang di lewati nya dengan kecepatan di luar nalar. Melintasi bangunan-bangunan kota dari atas udara. Tanpa takut akan tergelincir atau jatuh sedikitpun, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ini tengah malam dan langit tengah sangat gelap.

Bagi Kyuhyun yang seorang manusia-anak kecil- semua itu mampu membuat tubuh kecilnya gemetaran. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak begitu kencang seperti menggendor-gendor seakan ingin keluar."Kekeke..Apa anda baik-baik saja,Tuan.?" Pertanyaan dengan nada meremehkan ditambah kekehan menyebalkan itu, membuat Kyuhyun dongkol.

Mengabaikan Iblis menyebalkan itu Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada bangunan yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada, namun Kyuhyun tetap dapat melihat beberapa orang dengan baju hitam sedang berjaga lengkap di depan gerbang dengan senjata mereka.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari anak itu, Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya juga pada gedung itu. Dia menyeringai "Anda yakin akan melakukan hal ini.?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dari ekor matanya, kemudian kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada gedung itu. Memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan semua ini, walau apa yang dilakukannya ini benar-benar gila tapi dia akan tetap melakukannya. "Ya, aku yakin." Seringaian itu semakin lebar mendengar tidak ada keraguan dari kata-kata itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan."

Wusshh

Angin bertiup kencang saat Siwon berlari dengan sangat cepat, membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di gendongannya reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang Iblis. Kedua onyx hitam Siwon berubah merah darah, kuku tangan kanannya memanjang ditambah kabut hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya.

ZRAASSHH

ZRAASSHH

Bahkan sebelum musuhnya sempat bereaksi kepala mereka sudah terlepas dan bergelinding di tanah. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama sekitar lima pengawal yang berjaga di luar sudah tak bernyawa lagi dengan keadaan yang sama, kepala mereka yang terpisah dari tubuh.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya mual melihat semua itu, dia tetaplah anak kecil yang memiliki rasa takut. Apa lagi dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini, namun dia tidak boleh lemah saat ini. Bukankah memang ini yang akan terjadi saat dia memutuskan melakukan semua ini, kalau bukan orang-orang itu yang mati maka dirinya yang akan mati. Jadi dia tidak boleh takut.

BRAAKK

Tiiiiiiiittttt...

Suara sirine itu berbunyi tepat saat Siwon menendang pintu besi di depannya, dia menyeringai melihat wajah-wajah terkejut para manusia di depannya kini.

ZRAASSHH

ZRAASSHH

ZRAASSHH

Dan sekali lagi sebelum manusia-manusia itu sempat bereaksi, mereka sudah bernasib sama seperti teman-temannya di luar. Siwon kembali berlari saat di dengarnya suara beberapa langkah kaki dari lorong di depannya.

DOORR...DOORR...DOORR

Tembakan-tembakan dari para manusia itu beberapa kali dihindari, namun ada juga peluru yang tetap bisa menembus tubuhnya. Namun dia mengabaikannya, fokusnya saat ini adalah menemukan ruangan sang Pemimpin dan menjaga agar tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya ini tak terkena satupun peluru-peluru itu.

DOORR...DOORRR...DOORR

Manusia di gedung ini benar-benar banyak, padahal Siwon beberapa kali menebas kepala-kepala para manusia yang berada pada jangkauannya. Namun masih banyak yang berdatangan dengan berbagai tipe senjata ditangan mereka.

Tap

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan lambang naga disana. Tempat sang Pemimpin,eoh.? Menoleh kebelakang, dapat dilihatnya para manusia itu menodongkan senjata mereka mengepungnya. Siwon membungkuk, terdengar suara tarikan pelatuk dan kokangan senjata di belakangnya. Mengabaikannya, Siwon tetap menurunkan tubuh mungil itu dari gendongannya. Onyx-nya menatap tajam onyx karamel di depannya, mengulurkan sebuah pistol yang di dapatkannya dari salah satu manusia yang di bunuhnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Dibelakangmu itu adalah pintu si Pemimpin, sekarang buatlah keputusan. Kau ingin masuk atau tidak. Jika kau masuk, kau akan masuk sendiri karena aku harus membereskan manusia-manusia merepotkan itu. Jika tidak, maka kita akan kembali dan semua ini sia-sia.-" Siwon menyeringai.

"-Dan aku tidak menjamin kau tetap akan hidup jika masuk atau tidak. Jadi buatlah keputusanmu sendiri." Kyuhyun menatap tepat pada onyx merah si Iblis, sesaat dia ragu. Namun ini satu-satunya jalan agar dia dapat mengetahui semuannya. Dia memang tidak tahu siapa orang yang ada di balik pintu itu, entah itu ayahnya atau orang lain. Tetapi setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, kemungkinan dia akan terbunuhsemakin besar.

Dan lagi-lagi rasa ingin tahunya mangalahkan rasa takutnya, dia mengangguk pada si Iblis. Membuat seringaian di wajah Siwon semakin lebar, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

DOORR..DOORR..DOORR

Bahkan langkah itu diiringi suara tembakan yang mengarah padanya, namun di halau oleh punggung tegap sang Iblis.

"Ck..merepotkan."Lirih Siwon, kemudian menghilang.

"Baiklah. Saatnya bermain." Dan muncul tepat diarah belakang mereka.

ZRAASSHH

DOORR..DOORR..DOORR

ZRAASSHH

DOORR..DOORR..DOORR

ZRAASSHH

DOORR..DOORR..DOORR

Menebas dan menghindar, sebenarnya Siwon begitu bosan melakukan itu ditambah para manusia itu begitu lemah. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Iblis dan membunuh manusia-manusia itu begitu mudah, namun seperti yang di harapkan dari kelompok mafia terkuat di korea jumlah mereka cukup banyak dan itu cukup menahannya.

Tapi mengingat sosok anak kecil angkuh itu yang mungkin saat ini dalam bahaya, membuatnya harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

ZRAASSHH

ZRAASSHH

ZRAASSHH

Dia bergerak seperti angin dan menebas habis manusia-manusia yang ada di ruangan itu. Kemudian berlari kearah pintu tempat anak itu menghilang. Membukanya pelan, ternyata ada sebuah lorong di balik pintu itu. Dan ada sebuah pintu di ujungnya, Siwon yakin anak itu pasti masuk ke sana.

Tidak seperti tadi yang terkesan buru-buru, saat ini Siwon lebih memilih berjalan tenang ke arah pintu itu. Menajamkan pendengarannya agar dapat mendengar suara di balik pintu itu, namun dia menyerngit saat tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari sana. Membuatnya mempercepat langkahnya.

BRAAKK

Siwon menendang pintu itu dan di sambut dengan todongan senjata ke arahnya. Namun lagi-lagi Siwon mengabaikannya, justru tatapannya kini mengarah ke tengah ruangan. Melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh disana. Dan bukan hanya itu, dia juga dapat melihat keadaan anak itu begitu kacau. Wajahnya dihiasi beberapa lebam, bahkan pelipisnya sobek dengan darah mengalir dari sana. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja tubuhnya juga bernasib sama, dengan beberapa cap kaki di punggung mungilnya menandakan bahwa tubuh itu mendapat injakan atau mungkin tendangan.

'indah.' Gumamnya

Tapi Siwon lagi-lagi harus berdecak kagum begitu pandangannya beralih pada onyx karamel anak itu. Seperti sebelumnya Siwon tidak melihat sedikitpun ketakutan dari sorot mata itu, lebih dari itu saat ini dia dapat melihat kemarahan disana.

"Siapa kau.?" Mendengar sebuah suara, Siwon menatap namja bersurai hitam yang berdiri angkuh di depan Kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Siwon, saya adalah pelayan baru Tuan Muda Kyuhyun." Dengan nada sopan Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya, bahkan dia membungkuk sopan pada namja itu. Dan hal itu membuat dia tak dapat melihat isyarat namja itu pada beberapa bawahannya, dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Siwon mereka mulai menyerang.

DOORR..DOORR...DOORR

Namun secepat itu Siwon menghindar membuat tak satupun mengenainya, dan parahnya peluru-peluru itu justru malah mengarah pada teman-temannya membuat beberapa diantara mereka tewas tanpa sempat menghindar.

DUAG..

BUUG..

KREEK..

Tendangan, pukulan dan suara tulang yang patah mengakhiri perlawanan mereka. Dan kini hanya tersisa namja yang berdiri di depan Kyuhyun yang masih bernyawa.

Ckreek..

"J-jangan mendekat.-" Menarik pelatuknya dan mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Siwon, membuat Iblis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya Siwon bisa saja menghabisi namja itu, tapi dia juga ingin melihat apa yang akan coba namja lakukan saat nyawanya terancam.

"-K-kau..kau kuat, bekerjalah padaku." Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang akan aku dapat.?"

"-jika kau mau bekerja denganku, aku akan menjadikanmu salah satu orang penting di Black Dragon. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak uang, bahkan lebih dari itu kau akan memiliki banyak wanita disisimu. Bagaimana.?" Namja itu berkata dengan lantang, mengucapkan keuntungan-keuntungan yang akan di dapatkan Siwon jika menjadi anak buahnya.

"Baiklah."

Dan jawaban Siwon membuatnya tertawa senang, karena mendapatkan bawahan kuat sekarang. Namja itu Kim Hanbyul paman dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun, kini melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun mencengkram dagu anak itu keras dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau dengar itu bocah, Bawahanmu itu sudah berubah menjadi bawahanku sekarang. Kau tahu kenapa.?-" namja itu menyeringai.

"-Karena di dunia ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau menjadi bawahan dari orang lemah, terutama bocah lemah sepertimu. Bahkan ayahmu dan Tetua pun tidak menginginkan keturunan Kim lemah sepertimu, sehingga mereka merencanakan kematianmu. Aku cukup kaget mendengar kabar bahwa kau berhasil lolos kemarin, tapi sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari kematian itu.-" Hanbyul berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah, menatap remeh anak di depannya yang kini hanya menunduk mendengar kata-katanya.

"-seharusnya saat kau bisa berlari, kau seharusnya berlari keponakan tersayangku. Tapi tak apa kau sekarang bisa tenang, karena pamanmu yang baik hati ini akan segera membunuhmu." Dia mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Kyuhyun, seringaiannya semakin lebar.

"SIWON." Teriak Kyuhyun.

DOORR..

Hanbyul terbelalak begitu dilihatnya namja yang tadi berkata setuju menjadi bawahannya itu, kini malah menghalangi peluru yang tadinya akan melubangi kepala keponakan lemahnya itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN." Murkanya, merasa bahwa dia baru saja dihianati oleh bawahan barunya itu.

"Hanya melindungi Tuanku." Jawab Siwon kalem. Membuat namja di depannya itu semakin marah.

"Bukankah tadi kau setuju akan menjadi bawahanku."

"Tadinya sih iya, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir apa yang ditawarkan anak ini lebih menarik dari tawaran anda Tuan." Siwon menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia merubah keputusannya.

"Memangnya apa yang di tawarkan anak lemah itu.? Kalau itu uang aku bisa memberimu sepuluh kali lipat atau bahkan lebih." Tawar Hanbyul.

"Sayangnya itu bukan uang Tuan."

"Lalu apa.?"

"Bocah lemah ini memberiku jiwanya sebagai bayaran."

"Siwon lakukan." Siwon menyeringai.

SRET..

BRUG..

Ditendangnya tubuh Hanbyul begitu mendengar peintah Kyuhyun.

DUAG..

BRAAKK..

Bahkan tidak sekali, sampai tubuh itu terpental kesudut ruangan mengenai meja disana. Membuat meja di sudut ruangan itu terbelah akibat kerasnya tubuh Hanbyul menghantamnya.

"Jangan membunuhnya.-" Siwon berhenti menghajar tubuh itu, dan menatap Kyuhyun. Menunggu anak itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"-Cukup hancurkan tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya." Hanbyul terbelalak mendengarnya dan Siwon menyeringai.

BRUG..

KREEKK..

"AAARRRGGHHHTTT.."

BRUG..

KREEKK..

"AAARRRGGHHHTTT..." suara injakan, tulang yang remuk dan teriakan melengking penuh kesakitan itu memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Cukup." Kyuhyun memberi perintah lagi dan dituruti Siwon. Dia mengangkat kakinya dari kaki kanan Hanbyul yang kini sudah terlihat tak berbentuk.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya dan melangkah mendekati mereka. Berjongkok dan mencengkram dagu Hanbyul seperti yang tadi dilakukan Hanbyul padanya, dan menatap tajam onyx hitam yang kini menatapnya takut. Dan Hanbyul semakin takut begitu dilihatnya onyx kiri Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu disana tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu, namun hal itu mampu membuatnya benar-benar ketakutan pada bocah itu.

"Jadi itu alasan mereka membuangku,karena lemah. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka bocah lemah ini akan mampu membuat mereka ketakutan.-" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"-Dan paman sebagai bukti awalnya. Katakan pada mereka bahwa mulai saat ini mereka harus takut, takut kepada Kyuhyun. Bocah lemah yang mereka buang, dan sebagai imbalannya aku mengampuni nyawa paman."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo kita keluar, dan jangan lupa bawa juga dia keluar."

Kini Kyuhyun berdiri di depan gedung itu dengan Siwon berdiri di belakangnya dan Hanbyul yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sampingnya. "Kau sudah melakukannya." Tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Siwon. Kemudian mengkat mengangkat tangannya yang kini tengah menggenggam pematik dengan lambang naga yang di dapatinya diruangan tadi.

CTIK..

SREETT..

BRUUSSHHH...

Begitu Kyuhyun melempar pematik itu, api langsung membakar gedung itu. Membakar habis entah itu mayat-mayat manusia atau bahkan barang berupa senjata dan narkoba yang merupakan barang usaha kelompok Black Dragon. Dan dia pastikan setelah ini, mereka akan mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar atas kejadian ini.

"Apa anda ingin saya mencari kembali markas utama mereka.?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari api .

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, aku akan melakukan itu nanti. Sebelum itu, aku harus menjadi kuat terlebih dahulu dan menghancurkan mereka kemudian."

Siwon menyeringai sangat lebar, bukan hanya karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi karena semua rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Rencana.? Ya ini semua adalah rencananya. Rencana untuk membuat onyx karamel itu memiliki sorot itu, sorot dendam yang besar. Dia bahkan sengaja membawa Kyuhyun ke markas ini, bukan ke markas utama yang sudah di ketahuinya. Alasan.?

Tentu saja selain untuk melihat sorot dendam pada onyx karamel itu, dia juga tidak ingin permainan ini berakhir dengan mudah. Dengan dia membawa Kyuhyun ke markas utama kemungkinan Kyuhyun terbunuh sangat besar, dan walau anak itu tak terbunuh maka dirinya yang akan membunuhnya dengan berakhirnya semua keinginan anak itu. Dan itu sungguh membosankan, dari pada semua itu sekarang akan menjadi lebih menarik. Karena dia mampu menanamkan dendam pada hati bersih nan suci anak ini.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan pelan, Siwon mengikutinya. Namun Siwon berhenti saat Kyuhyun menghentikan lanngkahnya. Dapat dilihatnya tubuh mungil itu bergetar.

"Siwon-ah, sebelum saatnya kau ingin mengambil jiwaku. B-berjanjilah. B-berjanjilah untuk tidak membuangku, berjanjilah untuk berada di sampingku sampai saat itu tiba. Dan jangan pernah menghianatiku apapun alasannya." Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyebut nama Siwon tanpa nada perintah dan ini juga untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada memohon yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dan hal itu sekali lagi membuat Siwon menyeringai.

Ooohh Kyuhyun seharusnya kau jangan mempercayainya, tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana Tuhan memperingatimu untuk jangan pernah percaya dengan makhluk yang bahkan keberadaannya semata-mata untuk menyesatkan manusia. Namun kini kau malah menggantungkan satu-satunya rasa percayamu justru kepadanya, kepada seorang Iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Mercedes Bend berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah Mansion besar bergaya Modern dengan lambang Naga terukir indah tepat pada pintu kokohnya. Seorang namja mungil bersurai hitam dengan onyx sipitnya keluar dari dari bangku depan, memutar langkahnya menuju bangku penumpang dan membuka pintunya pelan.

Sesosok tubuh mungil berbalut jas berwarna silver dengan celana selutut dengan warna senada khas Tuan muda, keluar dari sana. Menatap datar bangunan itu, kemudian berjalan dengan tenang namun sarat aura mengintimidasi membuat beberapa pengawal yang berdiri di depan pintu menunduk takut. Entah bagaimana semua Kim memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Kibum."

Sapaan dan bungkukan sopan menyapa Kibum begitu pintu itu terbuka. Mengabaikan semua itu , Kibum memilih berjalan ke arah seorang namja paruh baya yang berdiri di ujung jejeran pengawal dan Maid yang menyapanya tadi.

"Dimana Appa, Lee ahjussi.?" Tanyanya.

"Beliau saat ini berada di tempat pertemuan dengan para Tetua. Apa anda ingin saya sampaikan tentang kedatangan anda pada beliau.?" Namja paruh baya yang di panggil Lee ahjussi itu menjawab dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan langsung ke sana saja." Jawab Kibum kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat yang di ketahuinya tempat ayahnya kini berada, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tuan Kibum.-" Kibum berbalik.

"-Saya harap anda segera menemukan Tuan Kyuhyun." Ucapan tulus itu membuat Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, dia tahu bahwa Lee ahjussi benar-benar mengharapkan semua itu. Karena dia tahu hanya Lee ahjussi satu-satunya orang yang menyayangi dirinya dan sang adik dengan tulus di rumah ini. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah menyayanginya melebihi namja paruh baya yang telah merawat mereka semenjak bayi itu. Membuat dirinya dan Kyuhyun bahkan lebih menghormati Lee ahjussi dibandingkan kedua orang tuanya.

Berbalik kembali, kini langkahnya membawanya menyusuri lorong menuju sebuah bangun. Sebuah bangunan yang bentuknya jauh berbeda dari Mansion, bangunan itu adalah Hanok-rumah tradisioanal Korea- yang berdiri terpisah dari Mansion. Bangunan yang hanya di gunakan untuk pertemuan-rapat- para Tetua Keluarga Kim.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Kyuhyun yang melakukan penyerangan ke Markas barat.?-" Suara berat memasuki gendang telinganya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ditambah lagi nama sang Dongsaeng juga ikut disebut.

"-Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan lelucon bodohmu ini."

"Dan Hyung pikir keadaanku saat ini adalah lelucon,eoh." Dan saat ini suara lain yang Kibum kenali adalah suara salah satu pamannya juga terdengar.

"Hyung seharusnya melihat bagaimana anak mengerikan Hyung itu membuatku sampai cacat seumur hidup seperti ini." Kibum mengernyit mendengar perdebatan yang sungguh tak dimengertinya itu, namun Kibum bergeming.

"Cukup Hanbyul dan kau Youngwoon, bukankah kami sudah menyuruhmu untuk membunuh anak sialan itu. Anak lemah itu bukan hanya membuat Kibum penerus keluarga Kim yang sempurna menjadi cacat karena mencintainya, kini dia bahkan membuat pamannya cacat dan menghancurkan salah satu Markas kita. Kami tidak mau tahu cepat temukan dan habisi dia."

Kibum berbalik. Cukup. Dia sudah cukup mendengar apa yang harus di dengarnya dan mengetahui apa yang harus diketahuinya, membuatnya memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu sebelum dia meledak karena ucapan-ucapan orang-orang tua brengsek-menurutnya-itu.

"Yesung. Katakan pada ZhouMi untuk menghentikan pencarian Kyuhyun." Ucap kibum pelan, berlalu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung.

Tangan Kibum terkepal kuat membuat kuku-kuku jarinya memutih, entah kenapa kemarahan yang tadi di tahannya kini datang kembali. Jika saja terjadi apa-apa pada Dongsaeng tercintanya itu, dia mungkin akan melakukan 'sesuatu' yang buruk pada para orang tua brengsek itu. Tapi begitu ingatannya kembali pada kata-kata orang tua yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun bahkan menyerang dan menghancurkan salah satu markas Black Dragon di tambah membuat cacat Pamannya, tanpa di sadari Kibum tersenyum.

"Mereka benar-benar bodoh, beranggapan bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah. Bahkan mereka melupakan satu fakta bahwa kau juga salah satu keturunan Kim yang tak terkalahkan. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari bahwa telah membesarkan dua Singa yang akan berbalik menggigit mereka. Ha..Ha..Ha.. –" Kibum tertawa senang.

"-Aku akan menunggumu Kyuhyun-ah, menunggumu menjadi kuat untuk bersama-sama menghancurkan para orang tua brengsek itu.-" kibum menyeringai.

"-Jadi sampai saat itu tiba, berjanjilah. Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup.-"

Tatapan Kibum melembut, bahkan kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan dari pada sebuah kata-kata arogan seperti kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya.

"-Saranghae. Saranghae Kyunnie."

Dan kata terakhir itu di ucapkannya dengan begitu lembut penuh perasaan, disertai genggaman kuat pada kalung berliontin batu shapire berbentuk sayap di lehernya.

Tbc

Sebelum Cuap2 aku mau ucapin.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435H.

Minal Aidin Walfaizin, Mohon Maaf Lahir Bathin.

Aaahhh dan sebenarnya aku bener2 nggak PD buat ngeupload Chapter ini, aku ngerasa chapter ini Geje banget...huhuhu#Mian

Karena chapter ini di buat dibawah tekanan nilai Kuliah yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit yang buat aku beberapa hari ini nggak bisa nulis...#CurCol

Oke segitu aja, Gumawo buat review kemarin..#bow

Balasan review:

Akiko ichie : hahaha bener banget chingu, aku emang sengaja pake Kibum biar mereka cocok dengan sifat evil yang sama dan di jamin kangin bakalan bener2 menyesal.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Aninkyuelf : ya emang di sini Kihyun incest, dan semoga gag kecewa..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sayangsemuamembersuju : hahaha emang awalnya aku buat beda ama aslinya tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin ceritanya akan banyak yang sama..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

FiWonKyu0201 : sepertinya keinginan Kyu emg seperti itu chingu, tentu saja ada mereka kan kembar. Disini gag ngebahas info yg di dapet siwon tapi apa yang dia lakukan dengan info itu. Aahh dan aku hanya mampu sepanjang ini chingu, semoga gag kecewa.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Kiyuh : sepertinya iya chingu,,hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Indah esterlita : kibum emg gag di seoul tapi disini udh balik kok. Semoga chapter ini gag mengecewakan.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Retnoelf : iya kyu anak si mafia kangin. Semoga chapter ini gag mengecewakan.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Mifta cinya : ya pairingnya mereka dan akan terus bertambah..hehehe disini juga alasan ayah kyu udah di buka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Mami fate kamikaze : siwon emg seneng bgt dan disini dia juga tambah seneng.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Elizacho : bahkan lebih dari itu kibum lebih kearah mencintai kyu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Lvenge : hahaha aku emg buat seperti itu, tapi disini keliatankan sifat aslinya.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

GaemGyu92 : dia murka tapi lebih bisa ngendaliin, kalok info kayaknya siwon lebih suka nutupin..kkk alasan yg kyu dpet sebenarnya berbeda.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Hee seol : lebih dari itu kibum malah cinta Kyu.. untuk flashback itu kayaknya bakal nggak ada. Ya mereka cuman berdua, tapi akan bertambah seiring chapter kok. Kalok bagaimana penampilan siwon udah di bahas di chapter 2..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Vira : ya kibum emg nyeremin. Dan untuk siwon dia memang akan bnyak makan ati dengan sifat kyu..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Meotmeot : mereka bener2 nyeremin dan disini kyu juga lebih serem..disini juga salah satu fakta terungkap..siwon emg kalah..kkk ya aku emg buat karakter kyu kayak gitu

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Fitri MY : lebih dari itu kibum malah cinta ama kyu.. yaahh kyu emg kayak gitu, yahh karena itu lah siwon marah..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

MPERG Lovers : mian chingu aku cuman bisa nulis segitu doang..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Cuttiekyu : dia memang kejam..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Butler

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum,Kim Ryeowook, Shindong, Henry and Others

Pairing : WonKyu and incest!KiHyun

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Summary : Onyx karamel dengan sorot terluka itu memerangkapku, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi emosi dari onyx karamel itu, karena itu maukah kau mengikat janji denganku 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan padamu sebagai gantinya berikan jiwamu padaku'. Perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dengan Iblis, yang akan mengikat mereka.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Black Butler karya Yana Toboso, tapi tenang aja jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

SREETT..

Siwon menyingkap tirai membiarkan sinar sang Surya menelusup memasuki kamar itu, membelai makhluk Tuhan yang kini tengah terbaring lelap di sebuah ranjang King Size.

"Ugh.."

Erangan itu membuat Siwon menyeringai, tapi secepat itu juga seringaian itu hilang begitu melihat tubuh itu justru berbalik menghindari sinar matahari dan kembali bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya. Entah bagaimana bocah yang tinggal bersamanya hampir 5 tahun ini, tunggu dulu haruskah dia menyebutnya remaja sekarang karena umur bocah itu yang sebentar lagi berumur 15 tahun. Hhahh terserahlah yang pasti Kyuhyun masih tetap saja seperti bocah, buktinya dengan anak itu yang selalu susah untuk dibangunkan.

Tapi tak lama Siwon kembali menyeringai, di dekatinya ranjang King Size itu. Menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun mengabaikan nafas beraturan Kyuhyun yang mengenai wajahnya. Menatap wajah lelap itu sebentar lalu kembali mendekat wajahnya, tapi kini yang dituju Siwon adalah telinga Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Muda, sudah saatnya untuk bangun." Bisiknya pelan dengan suara beratnya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Sreett..

Onyx karamel itu terbuka dan tepat menatap onyx hitam Siwon.

"Menjauh dariku." Desis Kyuhyun, namun Siwon justru terkekeh pelan saat dilihatnya semburat merah walau tipis pada pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

Menarik dirinya cepat, Siwon tak ingin menerima amukan majikanya ini apalagi di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap tajam Siwon.

"Berapa kali aku katakan, berhenti membangunkanku seperti tadi."

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda, hanya dengan cara seperti tadi saja anda bisa bangun dengan cepat." Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar pembelaan Siwon.

Menuruni ranjangnya, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan masuk. Sedangkan Siwon melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan ranjang sang Tuan Muda. Kemudian meletakkan beberapa hidangan dan teh untuk sarapan Kyuhyun, karena entah kenapa Kyuhyun lebih senang sarapan di kamarnya di bandingkan di meja makan.

Kriieett..

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja putih yang kancingnya tak terpasang sempurna dan celana hitam panjang. Siwon mendekat, memasangkan beberapa kancing yang belum terpasang dan tak lupa juga memakaikan Kyuhyun sebuah rompi merah.

"Apa jadwal hari ini.?"

"Setelah sarapan, siangnya anda akan makan siang bersama Tuan Han." Siwon menjawab sambil tetap sibuk membenahi penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Han ahjussi.?" Kyuhyun bertanya, memastikan apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

"Benar, tadi malam beliau menelpon untuk mengabarkan kedatangannya."

"Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan barang yang aku pesan, aku tidak menyangka dia mendapatkan dengan cepat barang itu.-" Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"-Berarti negosiasinya akan di lakukan disini. Jadi Siwon, lakukan yang terbaik!." Kyuhyun memberi Siwon perintah.

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan memberikan pelayanan kelas satu untuk Tuan Han." Siwon menjawab sambil membungkuk hormat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian mendekati cermin besar menatap kedua onyx-nya yang sekarang terlihat berbeda. Membuka kotak kecil yang berada ditangannya, kotak kecil yang berisi lapisan cembung tipis berwarna karamel-contact lens-kemudian menggunakannya pada onyx kirinya. Membuat onyx itu kini kembali berwarna karamel.

"Jadi..Jika itu saja saya permisi, saya akan menyiapkan semuannya."

"Baiklah, kuserahkan semuanya padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh, kemudian mulai menikmati sarapannya.

"Baik Tuan."

.

.

Siwon mulai menyiapkan semuanya. Pertama yang disiapkannya adalah alat makan yang sesuai dengan menu yang akan di sajikannya. Dari gelas hingga piring, kemudian membersihkannya sampai berkilau. Kemudian memilih taplak meja terbaru yang tak ternoda sedikitpun.

Menuju ke taman, Siwon memetik beberapa bunga mawar yang layu agar terlihat tidak merusak pemandangan bunga yang masih segar. Merapikan rumput yang tak beraturan agar terlihat indah, dan diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak seperti beludru.

Kemudian memutar langkahnya, kini Siwon berjalan menuju kearah dapur. Membuka jas yang tengah digunakannya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Siwon menyiapkan bahan makanan terbaik dari daging sapi terbaik korea, sayuran segar bahkan bumbu-bumbu kelas satu. Dia akan membuat makanan terlezat, karena inilah pelayanan kelas satu keluarga Cho-Marga baru sang Tuan-.

Ring..Ring..

Siwon menghentikan gerakannya begitu di dengarnya sebuah suara yang mengitrupsikan bahwa sang Tuan Muda tengah memanggilnya. Menghela nafas, Siwon membersihkan kedua tangannya. Menggunakan kembali jasnya, Siwon berjalan menuju tempat sang Tuan Muda. Tapi satu hal yang tidak di ketahui Siwon, bahwa semenjak awal ada empat sosok yang terus mengawasinya walau sebenarnya satu sosok tidak benar-benar mengawasi.

"He..He..He.." Dan begitu Siwon menghilang, tiga dari empat sosok itu tertawa misterius.

"Melihat dari tingkah laku Siwon, tidak di ragukan lagi. Hari ini pasti akan ada tamu.-" Ucap namja bertubuh tambun bernama Shindong.

"-Tidak salah lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak salah lagi."

"Hore, kita bisa makan enak."

PLAK

"Aww..Appo." Seruan kesakitan keluar dari bibir namja berpipi mochi-Henry- akibat pukulan yang di terimanya dari Shindong.

"Dasar bodoh!. Ini kesempatan kita tahu." Kata Shindong sambil menujuk pipi cubby Henry.

"Hah?." Dan Henry hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

Seakan tahu kedua rekannya tidak mengerti apa dimaksud, Shindong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menjelaskan. "Ini saatnya kita menunjukkan kemampuan kita sebagai seorang Profesional, bukan.?. Kita lanjutkan apa yang di kerjakan Siwon."

"Ahh..betul juga." Seru Henry bersemangat, sedangkan sosok dengan tubuh mungil dengan kaca mata tebal khas kutu buku-Ryeowook-hanya mengangguk semangat mendengar percakapan kedua rekannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuat makanan utama yang luar biasa enak, sampai-sampai tamu kita tidak akan berhenti makan."-Shindong.

"Aku akan membuat taman paling indah yang pernah dilihat tamu kita."-Henry

"Dan saya akan membuat peralatan makan tamu kita berkilau seperti baru."-Ryeowook.

Mereka berucap semangat, menyebutkan bagian-bagian yang akan mereka kerjakan. Mereka bahkan dapat membayangkan bagaimana sempurnanya hasil pekerjaan mereka, dan bagaimana nantinya reaksi sang Tamu. Sedangkan sosok terakhir-Lee ahjussi-namja paruh baya pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum terlihat tidak ingin bergabung dengan rekan-rekan mudanya karena dia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sedangkan di salah satu ruangan yang penuh dengan rak yang berisi berbagai jenis buku, terlihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Anda membutuhkan sesuatu Tuan Muda.?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin makan makanan yang manis." Pinta Kyuhyun, namun masih dengan nada bossy.

Siwon menghela nafas."Tidak bisa Tuan Muda, jika anda memakan makanan itu sekarang nanti ketika makan siang anda tidak akan berselera." Jawab Siwon menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku mau makan itu." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh."

"Itu perintah."

"Tetap tidak boleh."

Berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu karena Kyuhyun mengusirnya. Dia terkekeh mengingat bagaimana wajah kesal Kyuhyun ketika dia lagi-lagi mengalahkan bocah itu dalam hal berdebat.

Tapi tawa itu menghilang begitu dia melewati Taman, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Siwon berlari kearah dapur.

Deg

Siwon hanya menatap kosong pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, entah reaksi apa yang harus di berikannya melihat semua itu. Baiklah kita akan melihat pemandangan apa yang membuat sang Iblis tampan terdiam seketika. Pertama Taman yang tadinya di penuhi mawar putih dengan rumput yang tertata dengan rapi, kini hanya meninggalkan tanah gersang dengan semua mawar mati. Peralatan makan yang berkilau, kini menjadi tumpukan sampah kerana pecah berkeping-keping. Dan yang terakhir, daging sapi kualitas terbaiknya kini tak lebih hanya seongkok daging gosong tak berbentuk.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan.?-" Siwon mendesis.

"Sampai jadi seperti ini.? He..He..He.." Lanjutnya sambil, terkekeh kecil. Namun hal itu mampu membuat tiga sosok yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua kerusakan ini merinding ketakutan.

"Aku mencabut rumput setelah itu menyiram dengan pembasmi hama, aku tidak tahu kalau semua mawarnya ikut tersiram."-Henry.

"Saat bermaksud merapikan alat makan, saya tersandung mengakibatkan meja makannya terbalik."-Ryeowook.

"Melihat daging segar yang tergeletak begitu saja, jadi aku mencoba membakarnya.-"-Shindong.

"Haahh..Baiklah, aku mengerti." Siwon menghentikan penjelasan Shindong. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, agar tak meledak dan menyakiti orang-orang yang jelas berdosa di depannya ini.

"Maafkan aku!."

"Maaf!."

"Siwon-ah maafkan aku!."

"Aku juga salah, tidak seharusnya membiarkan persiapan begitu saja tanpa pengawasan. Jadi tenanglah."

Menenangkan mereka, Siwon juga sedang memikirkan jalan keluar dari semua kekacauan ini. Taman yang gersang, peralatan makan yang hancur, dan makan malam yang gosong. Sedangkan Tuan Han akan datang tepat jam 1 siang, Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada jam dinding yang kini menujukkan pukul 11.00. Berarti saat ini dia hanya memiliki waktu tak lebih dari 2 jam, jika dia akan mencari daging kembali dan peralatan makan baru tidak akan sempat.

"Maaf!."

"Dia terlihat marah."

"Maafkan aku."

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan.?'_ Siwon terus berpikir.

"Kalian cobalah tenang, seperti Lee ahjussi." Siwon mencoba menghentikan suara-suara yang semakin menggangunya, menglihkan tatapannya pada sosok Lee ahjussi yang terlihat tenang karena tengah membersihkan onggi-tembikar tempat penyimpanan kimchi dan beberapa bumbu tradisional- dengan serius. Melihat itu, Siwon mendapatkan sebuah ide yang akan memberikannya jalan keluar.

Plok..Plok..

"Tenanglah, dan lakukan apa yang aku katakan." Siwon menepuk tangannya pelan, mencoba membuat kumpulan pembuat onar nan berisik itu memberikan perhatian padanya.

.

.

"Hey Siwon, apa tidak apa-apa.?" Shindong menegur Siwon yang kini tengah serius mengiris bagian yang gosong dari daging dan menyisakan bagian daging yang masih layak untuk di konsumsi.

"Ya." Jawab Siwon acuh, sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Siwon-ssi, aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Seruan riang itu membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, dan tepat saat itu kaki mungil itu terpeleset dengan semua barang di tangannya melayang jatuh. "Merepotkan" gumam Siwon dan setelah itu dengan sangat cepat dia menangkap semua barang, tak lupa pula dengan tubuh mungil yang hampir terjatuh juga.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan berlarian di dalam rumah." Peringat Siwon.

"Maafkan saya, kacamata saya rusak dan saya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah merona, mengingat posisinya saat ini yang tengah di peluk oleh Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi.-" Siwon menengok.

"-Aku sudah membeli batu hias dan barang yang kamu minta di toko Tanaman." Seru Henry senang.

"Aku tahu kamu bisa, kalau begitu untuk selanjutnya serahkan semuannya padaku. Kalian istirahat saja.-" Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum, namun entah mengapa senyumnya terlihat sedikit berbahaya.

"-Dan aku berharap kalian benar-benar tenang." Lanjut Siwon dengan kilatan tajam di kedua onyx hitamnya.

"Apa itu sebuah peringatan.?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi lebih baik kita menurut saja."

.

.

CKIITT..

"Wah..Wah..Wah..Mansion ini benar-benar jauh.-" Namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahal itu-Han ahjussi- berjalan mendekati pintu masuk.

"-Sudah lama aku tidak kemari."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar sosok itu, kemudian menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Selamat datang."

"Selamat siang,Kyu. Apa kau sehat.? Wahh kau tambah manis saja." Seru Han ahjussi senang sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti mengatakan aku manis, aku ini tampan tahu." Kyuhyun berucap kesal, lalu memutar langkahnya membawa mereka mendekati pintu.

"Ahh baiklah-baiklah, kau tidak manis tapi kau itu cantik. Ke..ke..ke." Kembali Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecih dan mengabaikan orang tua yang menurutnya merepotkan itu.

CKLEK

"Selamat datang Tuan Han." Begitu pintu terbuka, mereka disambut dengan sapaan dan bungkukan hormat dari lima orang pelayan resmi Kyuhyun.

"Waahhh..Mansion ini semakin indah saja." Ucap Han ahjussi takjub, membuat Kyuhyun hanya mengerling malas.

"Kami sudah menunggu anda, Tuan Han."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Siwon. Aku lihat banyak wajah-wajah baru disini." Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar sapaan tamu sang Tuan muda.

"Pasti banyak yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan Tuan muda, makan siang akan saya siapkan. Silahkan ke Taman dalam kami."

"Taman dalam.?" Tanya Han ahjussi, beberapa kali datang ke Mansion ini dia tidak pernah tahu kalau disini ada Taman di dalamnya.

"Tuan muda sudah meminta saya untuk menyiapkan yang terbaik sebagai imbalan atas kerja keras anda. Saya harap anda menyukainya.-" Jelas Siwon sambil mendekati sebuah pintu.

"-Silahkan bersantai." Lanjut Siwon.

Han ahjussi hanya mampu ternganga begitu dilihatnya sebuah Taman batu dengan beberapa Bunga Iris di dalamnya. Dan tepat di tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja makan dengan teh yang sudah terhidang diatasnya.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan teh, silahkan sebelah sini." Siwon menuntun mereka kearah meja makan, dan tak lupa menarik kursi untuk sang Tamu.

Melihat bagaimana Han ahjussi terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan pelayanan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Han ahjussi, bagaimana dengan barangnya.?"

"Tenang saja, barangnya aku bawa sesuai janji.-" Ucap Han ahjussi sambil mengangsurkan sebuah kaset Game.

"-Ini kaset Game yang kau mau, di Amerika Game itu belum di publikasikan jadi cukup sulit mencarinya." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm..Terima kasih. Kau memang tak pernah mengecewakanku." Mata Kyuhyun berbinar begitu melihat barang yang di inginkannya itu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi tentunya Tuan Muda akan memberikan hamba 'hadiah' yang setimpal bukan.?"

"Aku juga berharap Game ini akan setimpal dengan 'hadiah'nya, karena Game sebelumnya cukup mengecewakanku."

"Ahh.., memang sulit mencarikan Game yang memuaskanmu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kamu akan meminta Game baru lagi." Desah Han ahjussi mengingat Kyuhyun begitu menggilai Game, dan selalu membuatnya bersusah payah mencarikannya Game.

"Itu karena belum ada Game yang benar-benar aku sukai."

"Karena semua itu, walaupun umurmu baru 14 tahun kamu sudah mampu memajukan Cho Games menjadi Perusahaan Game no.1 di Negara ini.-" Ucapnya.

"-Kamu memang mengerikan." Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar Han ahjussi mendengar kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Maaf saya mengganggu sebentar. Saya telah selesai menyiapkan makan siang, mohon maaf lama menunggu."

Siwon menyajikan menu makan siang itu, namun apa yang tengah di sajikannya itu membuat Han ahjussi bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri menganga tak percaya. Karena saat ini Siwon hanya menyajikan sebuah Dolsot Bibimbap, walau dengan potongan daging dan beberapa sayur yang terlihat menggiurkan. Tapi tetap saja itu hanya Bibimbap saja.

"Ini..Makan siangnya.? Aku pikir kau akan menyajikan steak atau sejenisnya." Ucap Han ahjussi memastikan.

"Apakah Tuan Han tahu.?-" Tanya Siwon, membuat Han ahjussi bertanya-tanya apa maksud namja itu.

"-Bibimbap adalah makanan yang di siapkan sebagai rasa hormat pada arwah para leluhur dalam pelaksanaan jesa. Dan makanan ini dulunya hanya di sajikan di atas meja makan kerajaan, hidangan ini sangat enak karena di masak oleh wanita-wanita yang mempunyai keterampilan memasak yang baik. Dan ide awalnya masakan ini adalah supaya rasa daging terbaik dapat dinikmati dengan cara yang sederhana.-" Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"-Lagi pula saya rasa, lidah Tuan Han sudah bosan dengan masakan yang terlalu kaku." Lanjutnya.

Han ahjussi masih mematung mencoba mencerna semua penjelasan Siwon, tapi kemudian dia tertawa. "HaHaHa Kyuhyun, Luar biasa. Pelayanan darimu tak pernah mengecewakanku."

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya."

Mereka mulai menikmati makan siangnya, bahkan Han ahjussi terlihat begitu menikmati makan siangnya. Karena dia akui bahwa dia memang bosan dengan masakan seperti steak dan sebagainya, sehingga saat ini dia benar-benar menikmati makanannya.

"Saya juga sudah menyiapkan Wine kesukaan anda, Wine dari Italy yang berkualitas." Ucap Siwon di sela-sela makan siang itu. Dan mengintrupsikan kepada Ryeowook untuk menuangkan Wine, namun ada yang aneh dengan Ryeowook. Dia terlihat gemetar dan tak fokus membuat rekan-rekannya menautkan alis bingung. Tapi kebingungan mereka menjadi sebuah ketakutan begitu dilihatnya bagaimana Ryeowook menuangkan Wine tidak kearah gelas, namun menuangkannya ke meja. Bahkan Kyuhyunpun memucat melihat semua itu.

SREETT...

Siwon menarik taplak meja dengan begitu cepat, membuat semua orang melihatnya mematung. Bahkan semua benda yang ada di meja makan hanya bergeser tak lebih dari satu inci saking cepatnya tarikan itu. Bersyukur karena pada saat itu Han ahjussi tengah mengagumi Taman.

"Ehh..Kemana taplak mejanya.?" Tanya Han ahjussi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Karena kotor jadi lebih baik ditarik saja, tak usah dipikirkan."

"Saya minta maaf karena ketidaknyamanan ini, silahkan menikmati makanannya kembali." Ucap Siwon tenang.

.

.

"Kamu memiliki Butler yang competen Kyuhyun."

"Competen.?-" Lirih Kyuhyun.

"-Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya dengan semestinya sebagai pelayanku." Ucap Kyuhyun menolak pujian Han ahjussi pada Siwon.

"Berarti standarmu begitu tinggi Kyu, karena pasti sulit mendapatkan orang yang serba bisa seperti Siwon di korea ini.-" Han ahjussi tetap memuji Siwon, karena menurutnya Siwon benar-benar Butler yang begitu competen.

"-Ahh iya aku hampir lupa. Ini!."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya begitu melihat Han ahjussi merogoh jasnya dan mengangsurkan sebuah amplop padanya. Namun tanpa banyak bertanya, karena dia yakin akan mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya saat membaca surat yang di berikannya itu.

"Jack The Ripper.? Apa maksudnya.?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sepertinya 'Beliau' ingin kau menangani sebuah kasus yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir. Yang aku dengar terjadi pembunuhan berantai yang terus meneror kota, dan sampai saat ini Polisi belum mampu menangkap Si pelaku." Jelas Han ahjussi.

"Tapi kenapa 'Beliau' menyebut pelakunya Jack The Ripper dalam surat ini." Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan julukan yang di berikan pada Si pelaku.

"Mungkin karena cara membunuhnya yang mirip dengan Jack The Ripper, padahal menurutku cara membunuh pelaku ini bahkan lebih sadis dari Jack The Ripper sendiri. Bahkan dalam waktu tidak lebih dari 3 bulan dia sudah membunuh 9 orang Yeoja dan tanpa meninggalkan bukti sedikitpun."

Mendengar penjelasan Han ahjussi tentang sebuah kasus yang sebentar lagi akan ditanganinya membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menyeringai senang. _'Ini pasti akan menarik'_

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Apa anda sedang butuh kehangatan.?" Suara dengan nada menggoda itu memanggilnya. Membuat namja berambut hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya, memandangi yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Dapat di lihatnya bagaimana penampilan yeoja itu, rambut merah yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan wajah yang dipolesi make up tebal tidak lupa gaun malam sexy berwarna hitam membalut tubuhnya.

Namja itu tersenyum sambil membentulkan mantel hitamnya. "Hmm. Pindah ke tempat yang lebih sepi."

Wajah yeoja itu berubah cerah mendengar ajakan namja itu, karena akhirnya dia mendapatkan seorang pelanggan di tambah pelanggannya saat ini tampan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali yeoja itu menarik tangan namja itu ke sebuah jalan sepi. 'Sempurna.' Pikir namja itu begitu melihat tempat itu benar-benar sepi, bahkan sepanjang perjalanan dia tak melihat satupun orang disana.

Namja itu memojokkan tubuh yeoja itu pada dinding di ujung jalan itu, lalu dibiarkannya yeoja itu menciumnya dengan panas. Tapi satu hal yang tidak di ketahui yeoja itu, bahwa saat ini nyawanya benar-benar dalam bahaya. Dia bahkan tidak melihat saat namja yang kini tengah di ciumnya mengeluarka sebuah benda mengkilap tajam.

JLEEBB..

Yeoja itu melepaskan ciumannya begitu merasakan rasa nyeri yang membutakan pandangannya. Sebuah pisau bedah tertancap dalam pada perutnya, tapi tidak cukup dalam untuk langsung membunuhnya.

SREETT..

Mata yeoja itu membelalak, saat dirasakan pisau itu kini mulai ditarik melintang dan mengoyak kulit perutnya. "Tu..tuan." nafasnya tercekal. Yeoja malang itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja itu, tetapi pelukan itu begitu kuat. "Kau menikmatinya.?" Bisik namja itu, namun tangannya masih terus menarik pisau itu.

"Lepaskan!." Yeoja itu mendorong tubuh itu sekuat tenaga, membuat pelukan itu terlepas mengkibatkan tubuhnya langsung jatuh terduduk dengan luka mengenga diperutnya. Sambil menahan sakit ia berusaha merangkak pergi, menjauh dari namja mengerikan itu. "AARRGGHHTT.." pekiknya, saat lukanya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Sedangkan namja itu hanya menyeringai senang, memperhatikannya merangkak menjauh dengan jejak darah. "Ck, menyedihkan." Gumamnya dingin. Namja itu maju lalu menjambak rambut yeoja itu, membuat kepala itu tertarik ke belakang.

"AARRGGHHTT. Kumohon, Tuan..hiks..lepaskan aku..hiks." air mata membasahi pipi yeoja itu. Entah karena rasa takut atau rasa sakit. Bahkan mungkin keduanya.

"Kumohon.-" kata-katanya terputus saat memandang langsung kedua onyx namja itu. Kedua onyx itu memandangnya dengan dingin, kebencian terpancar dengan sangat jelas disana.

"Menjijikkan. Bahkan air matamu pun sangat menjijikkan.-" menarik kepala yeoja itu sampai mendongak, membuat mata mereka bertatapan. "-Orang sepertimu benar-benar menjijikkan."

JLEEBB..

"AARRGGHHTT..Tuan..kumohon.." kembali yeoja itu berteriak kesakitan saat namja itu kini menancapkan pisau itu pada punggungnya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, kembali dia menarik pisau itu kebawah membentuk geratan memanjang dan dalam. Darah bahkan sudah menggenang di sekitar mereka, dan namja itu hanya memandang tanpa emosi semua itu. Yeoja itu sudah tidak bergerak, tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai gang gelap dan kotor itu.

"Ck..sudah mati, eoh.-" Ucap namja itu sinis, lalu mencabut kembali pisaunya.

"-Baiklah saatnya bersenang-senang." Lanjutnya riang, dan kembali suara menjijikkan daging yang terkoyak memenuhi gang sempit dan gelap itu.

Tbc..

Huuwwaa.. akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga..#LapKeringet.

Aaahhh aku mau minta maaf dulu karena update chapter ini begitu lama, padahal aku sudah menargetkan akan update seminggu sekali tapi ternyata membuat satu chapter dalam waktu seminggu susah juga...#Pundung

Aku lagi-lagi nggak PD buat update chapter ini.

Oohh ya chapter ini sedikit berbeda dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, karena awal di chapter ini aku buat nggak terlalu berat walau ujung-ujungnya agak berat juga. Dan scene-scene awalnya juga aku ambil dari manga aslinya walau dirombak sana-sini. Dan semoga kalian suka.

Kemungkinan juga akan sedikit moment2 di fanfic ini, tapi akan di usahakan tetep ada walau nyempil..kkk

Dan aku juga mau ngasih tahu tentang penulisan Main cast, mungkin di setiap chapter penulisan main cast-nya akan berbeda-beda karena aku nggak mungkin tulis semua main castnya langsung sedangkan cast yang akan aku gunakan pada fanfict ini bejibun. Jadi aku hanya akan menulis main cast yang muncul di chapter itu doang dan menghilangkan nama cast yang nggak muncul. Misalnya di chapter ini Youngwoon nggak muncul jadi aku nggak tulis namanya di main cast, dan namanya akan tertulis kembali jika dia muncul di chapter2 selanjutnya. Jadi walau nama Youngwoon saat ini ilang tapi dia tetep main cast. Dan untuk Kibum namanya akan tetep ada walau dia nggak ada di chapter ini karena dia masuk pairing utama di fanfic ini.

Oke itu aja, semoga tidak membingungkan. Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin dan semoga kalian suka.

Balasan review :

FiWonKyu0201 : sepertinya memang akan incest. Disini Kyu udah gede kok, walau masih kayak bocah sihh..kkk entahlah apa Siwon bisa di percaya atau tidak, tapi yang namanya iblis mungkin sulit untuk di percaya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Bloody Angel From Hell : aahhh maaf kalau itu mengganggu chingu tapi karena aku memang dari awal menggunakan kata onyx jadi aku rasa aku akaan terus menggunakannya. Jadi jika itu membuat chingu tidak nyaman lebih baik tidak usah membaca fanfic ini lagi..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Jihyunelf : tentang perasaan kyu akan kejawab di chapter2 selanjutnya.. saat ini siwon memang menginginkan jiwa kyu, tapi tidak tahu untuk kedepannya mungkin saja dia ingin lebih..kk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Rnye : yahh disini mereka akan berduet keevilan..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Mifta cinya : mereka memang keluarga gila.. dan tunggu bagaimana mereka membuktikan kata2 mereka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Lvenge : masalah romance wonkyu akan ada kok, karena memang awalnya ini ff mereka. Walau won iblis yang tidak punya hati, aku akan coba cari jalan keluar buat masalah romancenya nanti.. semoga ada..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sayangsemuamembersuju : ya Kibum suka Kyu.. kibum bunuhnya pakek tangan soalnya dia baru aja resmi jadi butler, tapi di kedepannya mungkin akan menggunakan hal lainnya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Chocosnow : kyuhyun emang serem...kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Retnoelf : alasannya mungkin akan di ungkap di chapter2 depan. Mereka pasti ketemu tapi mungkin nggak dalam chapter2 deket..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Kyuna : buat Kyu ngenes emang tujuan ff ini..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

ChoChoi : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Cuttiekyu : kemungkinan besar akan seperti itu chingu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Meotmeot : bener chingu kita emang nggak boleh percaya merekaa, bocah setan yang manis..kk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Aninkyuelf : mungkin saja won akan jatuh cinta, tapi kalau cinta kyu masih di jadikan misteri..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Indahesterlita : kyukyu emang bakalan jahat, semoga saja bisa happy ending.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

: ini mereka udah lebih besar..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Hee seol : ya lebih dari hyung dan dongsaeng dan ini memang incest, won kan iblis..kkk untuk terbunuhnya kyu karena won akaan kejawab di chapter endingnya..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Mami Fate Kamikaze : ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga suka. Won bakal ttp lindungi kyu kok.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Fitri MY : ya kibum cinta kyu lebih dari saudara.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Shin min yaoung : ya gag apa-apa, malah terima kasih karena mau komen ff geje ini..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Rizkyamel63 : ini lanjutannya semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Vietakyu33 : gumawo karena chingu udaah mau review ff geje ini bahkan dari chapter awal..

Kalok masalah kyu mati ato hidupnya itu masih di pikirin..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


	7. Chapter 7

Evil Butler

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum,Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue), Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul and Others

Pairing : WonKyu and incest!KiHyun

Rating : M

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Summary : Onyx karamel dengan sorot terluka itu memerangkapku, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi emosi dari onyx karamel itu, karena itu maukah kau mengikat janji denganku 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan padamu sebagai gantinya berikan jiwamu padaku'. Perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dengan Iblis, yang akan mengikat mereka.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Black Butler karya Yana Toboso, tapi tenang aja jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TRING..

Lonceng itu berbunyi begitu pintu itu bergeser terbuka, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang pengunjung yang tengah memasuki toko tersebut. Membuat si pemilik toko mengalihkan tatapannya pada pengunjungnya. Dia mengernyit melihat seorang remaja mengunjungi tokonya, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga melihat namja dewasa berjalan di belakangnya. 'Apa yang dilakukan seorang Tuan Muda di toko senjata.?' Pikirnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda. Apa anda kemari diminta Ayah anda.?" Sapanya ramah, namun dengan nada geli diakhir kalimatnya.

Membuat Kyuhyun tersinggung dan menatap tajam dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Terlihat sekali bahwa Kyuhyun tak menyukai kalau ada orang yang meremehkannya seperti itu, bahkan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan entah akan melakukan apa selanjutnya. Tapi Siwon dengan sigap mencegahnya membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya marah, namun Siwon hanya tersenyum manis pada si pemilik toko.

"Permisi. Saya datang untuk mengambil pesanan, Tuan saya." Ungkapnya ramah.

"Ahh..Senjata ini, ya. Aku pikir orang seperti apa yang akan menggunakan senjata kecil ini.-" katanya sambil mengangsurkan sebuah pistol kecil pada Siwon. Dan lagi-lagi perkataannya itu membuat Kyuhyun mengeram marah.

"-Ternyata untuk bocah ini, ya.."

Cklek

DOORR..

Sebelum perkataanya berakhir, dengan sangat cepat sebuah peluru melesat tepat kearah kanan wajahnya dan menggores sedikit kulitnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tercengang begitu melihat Siwon menembak, hampir mengenai pemilik toko. Siwon bahkan terlihat menatap tajam si pemilik toko

"Ringan, pelatuknya tertarik dengan cepat dan ukurannya pas. Benar-benar Pistol yang sempurna." Ucapnya mengabaikan wajah pucat dan tubuh bergetar pemilik toko tersebut.

Mengeluarkan amplop tebal berisi segumpal uang dan mengangsurkan dengan senyum manis yang kembali terpasang sempurna di wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ucapnya acuh, walau sebenarnya dia tengah menyeringai puas sekarang.

.

"Dasar. Tenaga Henry benar-benar merepotkan, karenanya aku harus membeli pistol baru." Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal, dia mengingat kembali bagaimana Henry dengan begitu mudah menghancurkan pistol miliknya. Padahal dia hanya memerintahkan Henry untuk mengambilkannya saja, tapi begitu Henry mengenggamnya pistol itu langsung remuk.

"Benar. Karena itu Tuan harus bersusah payah datang kemari, dan sampai dikatai bocah juga oleh pemilik toko tadi." ucap Siwon prihatin, tapi jelas sekali kalimat terakhirnya bertujuan untuk mengolok sang Tuan.

"Hey lihatlah aku sudah punya Game terbaru keluaran Cho's Game."

"Wah. Aku belum memiliki yang terbaru, tapi seri Game sebelumnya juga sangat keren.-" Seruan dari beberapa remaja tentang sebuah Game itu membuat Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada gerombolan itu.

Cho's Game adalah sebuah perusahaan Game di korea yang berkembang pesat kurang dari 4 tahun. Tumbuh berkat ide-ide brilian, serta dukungan dan sokongan dana yang kuat dari para konglomerat yang menanamkan saham disana. Game yang selalu diburu oleh hampir semua remaja lelaki, bahkan maniak Game. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu atau menyadari sang Penguasa itu berada disini dan dengan umur sekecil ini. Dan Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN-AH, SIWON-SSI."

Panggilan riang itu membuat mereka mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang namja bersurai hitam yang kini berlari kecil mendekati mereka. Dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, membuat Kyuhyun sesak dan Siwon menyeringai senang

"Jonghyun-ah, lepas." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mendorong Jonghyun begitu mengenali siapa orang yang memanggil dan memeluknya itu,membuat Jonghyun terhuyung pelan. Sedangkan Siwon hanya membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam. Tapi namja itu Jonghyun merenggut karena dorongan dan mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Huuhh..Seharusnya kau memanggilku 'Hyung' Kyuhyun-ah.-" Protesnya, mengoreksi dan mengajarkan Kyuhyun cara memanggil dirinya dengan benar. Dan ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan kedikan bahu.

"-Haahh.. terserah kau saja Kyu. Oh ya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini.?" Menghela nafas pasrah, Jonghyun lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pada dia sakit hati nantinya karena anak keras kepala di depannya ini.

"Kami sedang bekerja, tidak sepertimu. Pengangguran." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek dikata 'Pengangguran'.

"Yak..Aku bukan pengangguran Kyu. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi salah satu Mahasiswa Kedokteran." Bantah Jonghyun dengan sedikit nada bangga pada kalimatnya.

Dan Kyuhyun kembali menanggapinya dengan acuh. Tapi setelah itu tatapan Kyuhyun jatuh pada sebuah kantong belanja yang tengah digenggam Jonghyun. Mengetahui Kyuhyun tengah menatap dirinya, lebih tepatnya pada kantong belanja ditangannya membuat Jonghyun tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja membeli Game terbarumu, ayo kita mainkan bersama." Ajak Jonghyun sambil mengacungkan kantong belanja berisi Game itu dengan semangat.

Mendengar ajakan itu ingin sekali Kyuhyun langsung mengatakan iya, karena bagaimanapun bermain Game dengan lawan yang lumayan tangguh seperti Jonghyun pasti akan menyenangkan. Tapi mengingat dia ke kota untuk melakukan pekerjaan membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa, dan tanpa sadar merenggut imut.

Jonghyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun menjadi sangat imut itu, sebenarnya ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipinya. Tapi diurungkannya, karena dia tahu Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin meng'iya'kan ajakannya. Membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Siwon sang Butler.

"Siwon-ssi, apa boleh Kyuhyun bermain Game bersamaku.? Sebentar saja." Tanya dan mintanya pada Siwon, membuat Siwon menatap tak mengerti pada Jonghyun. Tapi tepat setelah dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kyuhyun, dia reflek menahan nafas. Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar hampir membuatnya lepas kendali. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sepasang onyx karamel bulatnya dengan ekspresi memohon yang begitu menggemaskan-Puppy eyes.

Sadar kalau sudah menahan nafas lama, akhirnya Siwon menghela nafas keras dan menggangguk meng'iya'kan keinginan mereka. Membuat keduanya terlonjak girang dan berpelukan senang.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda terlihat senang." Ucap Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sedari mereka keluar dari rumah Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja, bermain Game dengan orang yang tangguh seperti Jonghyun sangat menyenangkan. Walau dia tetap saja tak bisa mengalahkanku, tapi tetap saja menang dengan perlawanan itu menyenangkan." Jawab Kyuhyun, dan kembali tersenyum begitu mengingat wajah merenggut Jonghyun yang lucu ketika dia berhasil mengalahkannya.

Siwon menggangguk mengerti, karena entah mengapa hanya Jonghyun yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali terlihat lebih manusiawi setelah kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Perkenalan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu dengan Jonghyun dan usaha Jonghyun mendekati Tuan Mudanya, membuat mereka dekat. Bukan dekat dalam arti berbeda, mereka benar-benar dekat selayaknya Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Walau Kyuhyun tak pernah mau mengakui Jonghyun sebagai Hyung, tapi melihat dia tetap membiarkan Jonghyun dekat dengannya merupakan bukti yang lebih nyata dari hanya sebuah kata-kata.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Siwon membuat senyum Kyuhyun hilang dan digantikan oleh wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Siwon keluar terlebih dulu, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. Mereka kini tengah berada di depan Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Seoul. Dengan tenang dan terkesan santai Kyuhyun memasuki tempat itu diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya. Karena memang sudah malam, keadaan Kantor tersebut tidak terlalu ramai. Kini langkahnya menuju salah satu ruangan khusus divisi pembunuhan yang akan memberikannya beberapa informasi yang diinginkannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini.? Apa kau tengah mengendus atau menggonggong.?" Pertanyaan tajam yang terkesan merendahkan itu adalah hal pertama yang menyapannya begitu dia tiba diruangan itu. Sapaan yang selalu di dengarnya dari salah satu detektif yang entah kenapa begitu membencinya itu, membuatnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak sedang di perintahkan mengendus atau pun menggonggong, tapi aku diperintahkan menggigit. Jadi tutup mulutmu jika tidak ingin tergigit." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"KAU-.."

"Hentikan itu Detektif Hwang, dan Kyuhyun-ssi ini dokumen yang berhasil kami kumpulkan. Dan kami berharap kau juga mampu mengatasi kasus kali ini." Ucapan dari sang Kepala Divisi membuat Detektif Hwang menghentikan ucapannya, namun tetap menatap Kyuhyun tajam

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda, Kepala Divisi Jung. Dan saya mohon undur diri-" Ucap Kyuhyun sopan, tetapi menatap mengejek Detektif Hwang. Membuat Detektif muda itu mengeram marah.

"-Ayo kita kembali Siwon." Kyuhyun berbalik diikuti Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam.

.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi anda memberikannya dokumen kasus yang kita kumpulkan pada anak kecil itu.?" Tanya Detektif Hwang merasa marah karena lagi-lagi kasus yang mereka tangani harus diserahkan pada anak kecil sombong nan angkuh itu.

"Dia adalah Anjing Pemburu sang Presiden. Jika dia mulai bergerak itu pasti atas perintah Presiden dan hal itu berarti Presiden merasa kita sudah tak mampu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan jika Presiden sudah mengambil keputusan seperti itu, Detektif Hwang.?-" Dan perkataan dari atasannya itu membuat Detektif Hwang bungkam.

"-Dan kau juga harus tahu satu hal, aku juga tidak suka saat harus terus menerus menyerahkan kasus pada anak kecil itu."

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang sambil beberapa membolak-balikan dokumen ditangannya, sesekali keningnya berkerut bingung. Namun dia tetap tak bersuara membuat keadaan di dalam mobil itu sepi karena Siwon pun mengemudi dalam diam tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi sang Tuan muda. Sampai Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan dan menatap lurus kearah Siwon.

"Kita ketempat'nya' dulu. Aku ingin memastikan 'sesuatu' sebelum mulai bergerak." Ucap Kyuhyun memerintah membuat Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Ucapnya, kemudian memutar setir kearah berlawanan dari tujuannya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menopang dagu sepanjang perjalanan, terlihat jelas diwajahnya bahwa kini dia tengah berpikir keras.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki mereka bergema ditengah sepinya lorong, cahaya temaram tak membuat mereka kesulitan menelusuri lorong gelap nan sunyi itu. Seakan mereka menghafal dengan jelas jalan yang di lewatinya. Sehingga mereka sampai tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan ukiran bai-hu-macan putih- terukir indah disana.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sedangkan Siwon tetap berjalan kearah pintu. Menatap Kyuhyun sebentar dan begitu melihat anggukan dari Kyuhyun yang merupakan perintah, Siwon langsung berbalik dan mendorong pintu sampai terbuka.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya begitu pintu itu terbuka, karena berbeda dengan keadaan lorong yang gelap. Ruangan dibalik pintu itu begitu terang, dan begitu Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan dengan begitu banyak barang langka nan mahal. Dan di ujung ruangan, tepat disebuah sopa panjang berwarna merah terlihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk santai dikelilingi beberapa yeoja cantik dan sexy.

"Aaahh..Apa yang membawa sang Tuan Muda ketempat gelap dan kotor ini.? Apa akhirnya anda menginginkan seorang yeoja.?" Ucap namja itu dengan senyum Gummy smile-nya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan pribadinya.

Namun senyum itu hilang begitu melihat Kyuhyun tak bereaksi dengan leluconnya bahkan tetap menatap dirinya datar dan serius membuatnya menegakkan badannya, serta mengisyaratkan pada semua yeoja itu segera keluar. Membuat yeoja-yeoja yang tadinya melihat Siwon dengan penuh minat, mendengus karena sepertinya tamu Tuannya itu tidak datang untuk bersenang-senang disana.

Namja dengan Gummy smile itu-Eunhyuk- berdiri dari duduknya tetap dengan senyumnya berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar bertanya, apa yang Tuan Muda lakukan di tempat gelap ini.?" Ucapnya seakan menegaskan pertanyaan yang sempat ditanyakannya tadi. Dan tangannya terulur memegang sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya lurus.

"Aku rasa tanpa menjawabnya, kau tahu kenapa aku sampai datang ke tempat ini." Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, apa lagi melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Indah. Matamu benar-benar sangat indah." Ucapnya mendekatkan wajahnya dan memandang tepat kearah kedua onyx karamel Kyuhyun dengan tetap memegang sisi wajahnya, membuat Siwon menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Jadi sekarang bisakah kau memberitahuku semua hal yang kau ketahui.?" Pertanyaan dengan nada perintah itu membuat Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Yang aku tahu bahwa kasus yang tengah kau tangani itu bukanlah perbuatan dari orang-orang dunia belakang, dilihat dari keadaan para korban."

"Kau pernah melihat langsung tubuh korban.?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ya. Tubuh mereka dipotong dengan kasar tapi rahimnya dibiarkan utuh tak tergores, seperti seorang dokter profesional yang mengetahui dengan baik keadaan tubuh manusia. Dan hal itu tak akan pernah dilakukan oleh orang-orang dunia belakang yang hanya mengetahui cara membunuh dengan cepat."

"Jadi menurutmu ini perbuatan seorang dokter, begitu.? Dan tak ada hubungannya dengan dunia belakang.?" Kini Siwon yang bertanya.

"Begitulah Tuan pelayan. Dan dia pasti akan membunuh lagi, dia tidak akan berhenti jika tak ada yang menghentikannya.-" Ucap Eunhyuk berjalan memutari tubuh Kyuhyun, menunduk dan berbisik.

"-Bisakah kau menghentikannya, Anjing Pemburu sang Presiden. Cho Kyuhyun.?" Bisiknya.

"Aku bersumpah akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani menentang Presiden, apapun caranya."

.

.

.

Pagi datang begitu cepat dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun telah bangun, bahkan duduk di sebuah sopa di sudut kamarnya. Dia duduk tenang dengan beberapa sarapan yang tengah di sajikan Siwon, dia kini berada di rumahnya yang berada di kota. Karena menangani kasus yang serius, membuatnya tak dapat pulang ke Mansionnya.

"Kini kita punya petunjuk bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang dokter. Tapi karena jumlah dokter di Seoul tidaklah sedikit, akan sulit untuk menemukan pelakunya." Ucap Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Saya rasa petunjuk yang kita miliki bukan hanya itu.-" ucapan itu membuat Kyuhyun menatap Siwon.

"-Fakta bahwa semua korban adalah seorang pelacur dan dari dokumen yang kita dapat dari Kepolisian menjelaskan keadaan satu-satunya bagian tubuh korban yang masih utuh yaitu rahim. Dari beberapa korban diketahui memiliki ukuran rahim yang besar dikarenakan keadaan pasca melahirkan dan sebagian lagi memiliki sisa kantung rahim setelah keguguran atau aborsi. Itu merupakan petunjuk yang penting."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, begitu mengingat isi dokumen-dokumen itu. Namun begitu ingatan semua isi dokumen itu berputar di kepalanya dia tertegun. Satu hal yang hampir di lewatinya, satu hal yang kemungkinan besar adalah petunjuk utama dari kasus ini. Dan saat dia menatap Siwon, Butlernya itu tengah menyeringai.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Siwon." Perintah Kyuhyun

"Yes, My Lord." Ucap Siwon membungkuk hormat, dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Kriieett

Siwon membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang. Dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Bagaimana.?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ini Tuan Muda, beberapa informasi yang saya dapatkan." Ucap Siwon datar dan hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun heran. Siwon jarang menggunakan nada seperti itu padanya, membuatnya dengan cepat mengambil kertas yang diangsurkan Siwon.

Dan seketika kedua onyx berbedanya membelalak kaget begitu membaca semua tulisan di kertas itu, kemudian menatap Siwon tajam.

"Apa ini.?" Ucapnya tajam.

"Semua informasi yang aku dapatkan, dan aku tidak pernah membohongimu." Ucapnya tegas seakan tahu apa yang coba akan Kyuhyun katakan.

"Aku adalah seorang butler,jadi aku hanya mematuhi semua perintah yang diberikan Tuanku.-" Lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya marah.

"-Dibawah perintahmu, aku akan menjadi pion dan pedangmu. Jadi tuan, gerakkan aku sampai skakmat." Ucapnya menuntut dan menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Bayangan hitam terlihat bergerak cepat melompati beberapa gedung dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dan berhenti didepan sebuah gang yang sepi nan gelap, tak ada satupun orang terlihat disana. Sedangkan mereka bayangan hitam itu-Kyuhyun dan Siwon- tetap berdiri disana memandang lurus kearah kegelapan diujung gang itu.

"Dia benar-benar ada disana kan.?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Ya, di-"

"AAARRGGHHTT.."

Teriakan itu memotong ucapan Siwon, dan membuat mereka berlari cepat kearah ujung gang gelap itu. Begitu melihat sebuah siluet seseorang disana, membuat Kyuhyun terus berlari mendekat. Sampai-

Zrasshh

Cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya mematung. Pemandangan di depannya kini begitu mengerikan, genangan darah, beberapa organ dan potongan tubuh terlihat seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

Grepp

Sebuah tangan menutupi matanya dan menarik tubuh ringkihnya melompat menjauh. Tapi tetap saja pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi sudah terekam jelas dikepalanya, membuat nafasnya tercekal. Dan perutnya serasa di aduk dan tak kuasa menahannya, membuatnya memuntahkan semua isi perut begitu saja.

Tap

Langkah kaki itu terdengar ganjil di tengah genangan merahnya darah.

"Kau sudah puas bermandikan darah.? Jack The Ripper.?-" Tanya Siwon dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, tetapi tangannya tetap menutupi mata Kyuhyun dan menopang tubuh ringkih yang tengah bergetar itu.

Dan langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

"-Bukan, tapi Heechul sang Dewa Kematian." Lanjut Siwon.

Membuat sosok yang kini wajahnya berlumuran merahnya darah, terlihat jelas oleh cahaya sang bulan.

"Pintar.-" Ucapnya saat memandang Siwon.

"-Aku Heechul sang Dewa kematian, jadi Siwonnie perlakukan aku dengan baik malam ini, ne.?" Lanjutnya dengan senyum manis, tidak lupa kerlingan menggoda dilayangkannya pada Siwon. Membuat Siwon menyerngit heran dengan tingkah sang Dewa kematian.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu juga Siwonnie. Iblis yang bertindak sebagai seorang pelayan." Ucapnya menggoda Siwon.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu.?-" Balas Siwon tenang.

"-Dewa Kematian sepetimu yang seharusnya pihak netral antara manusia dan Tuhan. Kini membantu seorang manusia untuk melakukan sebuah pembunuhan." Lanjut Siwon.

Heechul terkekeh mendengar perkataan Siwon."Untuk sekarang, sebut saja aku kini tengah tertarik dengan seorang manusia." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

"Dan manusia itu.?"

"Kau sudah tahu tanpa bertanya kan.?" Ucap sebuah suara dan langkah dari arah kegelapan. Dan saat mendengar suara itu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon yang tengah menutupi matanya, menatap lurus kearah sosok yang di kenalnya itu.

"Jonghyun." Lirihnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum tipis. "Ini diluar perkiraanku, aku tak percaya ada yang mengetahui sosok Heechul." Ucapnya tenang.

"Dan aku juga tidak pernah menyangka orang sepertimu akan melakukan semua ini, Jonghyun." Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah tenang.

"Jadi kau masih meragukannya.?"

"Tidak. Karena siapapun bisa jadi 'Jack' tak terkecuali dirimu, dan mustahil bagi manusia untuk melakukan semua ini. Kecuali, mereka bekerja sama dengan 'bukan manusia' itu akan merubah semuanya. Jika mereka melakukan pembunuhan dengan begitu kejam dan tanpa meninggalkan bukti.-" ucap Kyuhyun.

"-itu hanya kalian, Lee Jonghyun dan Heechul sang Dewa kematian." Lanjutnya tegas.

"Diantara para korban Jack The Ripper, yang merupakan seorang pelacur yang baru beberapa minggu melahirkan dan aborsi. Namun hanya satu korban yang bukan termasuk diantara keduannya, yaitu Han MaeRi." Ucapnya kembali mengeluarkan beberapa kertas informasi yang di dapatnya.

"-Dia adalah ibu kandungmu Lee Jonghyun." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Sayang sekali, Kyuhyun-ah. Dongsaeng manisku, jika kau tak menyadarinya kita masih bisa bermain Game lagi.-" ucap Jonghyun seakan tak peduli kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"-Tapi sekarang, aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang sudah mengetahui identitas asliku." Lanjutnya tegas. Dan-

Sraasshh

Sebuah pedang mengayun kearah Kyuhyun, membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Namun dengan cepat Siwon menahannya dengan mudah, bahkan mendorong mundur tubuh Heechul dan kembali melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu.?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dewa kematian memiliki sebuah pedang yang digunakan untuk mencabut jiwa manusia. Itu di sebut pedang kematian." Jelas Siwon, membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"Kau benar ini pedang kematian. Pedang yang mampu menyobek apapun yang ada di hadapannya, termasuk iblis sekalipun. Dan Siwonnie, sudah lama aku ingin bertarung denganmu.-" Ucap Heechul kembali mengerling genit.

"-aku akan membuatmu bermandikan dengan merahnya darah yang indah, seperti para yeoja itu."

"Aku tak peduli apa yang ingin kau lakukan.-" jawab Siwon dia berbalik dan melepaskan jas hitamnya, memakaikannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun tengah bergetar kedinginan karena malam telah larut.

"-Tapi yang pasti, aku akan melakukan semua perintah dari Tuan Mudaku." Lanjutnya, kemudian kembali memandang Heechul dengan tajam.

"Oh Siwonnie, kau benar-benar keren." Ucap Heechul senang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya menuju tepat ke onyx kirinya, dan melepas contact Lens yang tengah digunakannya membuat tanda perjanjiannya terlihat jelas.

"Choi Siwon kuperintahkan padamu, singkirkan mereka!." Perintah Kyuhyun, membuat tanda perjanjian itu bersinar.

"Yes, My Lord." Ucap Siwon dengan kedua onyx hitamnya juga berubah warna menjadi merah.

Siwon berlari mendekati Heechul dan mulai menyerang, namun Heechul pun bergerak dengan sangat cepat menghindar dan berbalik menyerang Siwon dengan mengayunkan pedangnya. Heechul terus mengayunkan pedangnya, membuat Siwon mundur dan berusaha menghindar sabetan Pedang itu. Karena terus menghindar Siwon bahkan tak sadar sudah mulai terpojok, dan melihat kesempatan itu Heechul mengayunkan pedangnya cepat. Namun Siwon mampu menahan serangan itu dengan kedua tangannya, walau hal itu justru membuatnya benar-benar terpojok di tembok.

"Lihat,kan.? Kalau kau tak cepat menghindar, kau akan terpotong.-" ucap Heechul dengan terus mendorong turun pedangnya, membuatnya menggores bahu kanan Siwon.

"-Melukaimu sedikit demi sedikit akan lebih menyenangkan." Lanjut Heechul dan melirik kearah tempat berdiri Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau dan aku sudah lama saling mengenal.-" ucap Jonghyun dengan sebelah tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang kosong, entah dia tengah memikirkan kata-kata Jonghyun itu atau mungkin hal lain.

"-Jika ingin membunuhku, sekarang satu-satunya kesempatanmu." Lanjutnya kemudian mengeluarkan pasau bedahnya dan berlari menerjang Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar walau sedikit terlambat membuat lengannya tergores.

"Kenapa orang baik sepertimu melakukan semua ini..." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit di lengannya.

"Walau kujelaskan, anak kecil sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti.-" Balas Jonghyun marah dan kini mencekik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya merintih lirih dengan suara tercekal akibat cekikan keras dilehernya itu.

"Anak kecil sepertimu, tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuang dan tak diinginkan." Lanjutnya sambil berteriak dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tengah menggenggam pisau bedah itu tinggi, siap untuk menikam.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Jonghyun, malah balik menatap Jonghyun dengan pandangan kosong tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Jonghyun teringat kembali pada tatapan Kyuhyun saat bertemu untuk pertama kali.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Lirihnya.

"Tuan Muda." Teriak Siwon, dan-

Zraasshh

Darah dari lengannya menyembur saat dia melepaskan pedang Heechul dan dengan cepat melompat akan menerjang Jonghyun dengan dengan cakar tangan kanannya.

"Hentikan,Siwon. Jangan bunuh dia." Teriak Kyuhyun dan berhasil menghentikan gerakan Siwon. Sedangkan Jonghyun mundur perlahan menjauhi Kyuhyun, bahkan melepaskan pisau bedah ditangannya.

Siwon mengatur nafasnya yang tengah memburu dan memegang bahunya yang terluka.

"Siwon." Lirih Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"Ah, Siwonnie ku. Kau ini nekat, ya.?-" Tanya Heechul, kemudian mencabut pedangnya yang sudah berlumuran darah dari tembok.

"Kau rela lenganmu terluka hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak itu." Lanjutnya.

Dan Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jonghyun. "Lihat dirimu, Jonghyun. Cepatlah bunuh anak itu." Perintahnya.

Namun Jonghyun hanya menatap Kyuhyun sedih, dia mengingat saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah menariknya dan membuatnya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadikan anak itu Dongsaengnya dan menghilangkan tatapan menyedihkan itu, serta menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tidak bisa.-" Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"-Aku tak bisa membunuh anak ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan setelah membunuh semua wanita itu.? Jika kau tak membunuh anak itu, maka kau yang akan dibunuh." Ucap Heechul menuntut.

"Jonghyun." Lirih Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun.

"Tapi Kyuhyun adalah.."

JLEEB

Tepat saat Jonghyun ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Heechul dengan cepat menusuknya. Membuat Kyuhyun, bahkan Siwon terbelalak kaget.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Jonghyun.-" ucapnya sambil menarik pedangnya.

"-Aku tidak punya minat denganmu lagi, kau sama saja dengan manusia lainnya. Membosankan." Lanjutnya.

Dan sesuatu seperti sebuah kertas record atau lebih dikenal dengan nama cinematic record, sebuah kertas record yang berisi ingatan yang diputar ulang yang menentukan apa manusia itu masih berhak hidup atau tidak. Inilah kekuatan sebenarnya dari pedang kematian.

Dan disana mereka dapat melihat kembali pertemuan pertama Jonghyun dengan Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun terlihat begitu bosan ditengah pesta yang hanya berisi orang-orang kaya yang tengah saling menceritakan dan memamerkan kekayaan mereka. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik, sampai tatapannya jatuh pada seorang anak kecil dengan balutan jas putih membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat dengan seorang Butler dengan tuxedo hitam berdiri di sampingnya.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi justru kedua onyx karamel anak itu yang terlihat kosong tanpa ada ekspresi apapun disana. Membuatnya tanpa sadar berjalan mendekat, dan mengulurkan tanganya.

"Lee Jonghyun.-" ucapnya pada anak itu, namun hanya dibalas tatapan datar nan kosong.

"-Siapa namamu.?" Lanjutnya dengan tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Dia bahkan tetap bertahan pada posisi itu sampai lebih dari setengah jam lamanya. Membuat anak didepannya itu menghela nafas pelan dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Dan mulai dari hari itu janji untuk membuat anak itu tersenyum, dijalani oleh Jonghyun. Seberapa seringpun Kyuhyun menolak keberadaannya di dekat anak itu, dia tak pernah menyerah hingga sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun menerima dan terbiasa dengan keberadaan dirinya di dekat anak itu.

Namun hal itu berubah tepat 5 bulan yang lalu, saat tanpa sengaja dia mendengar ayah dan ibunya mengatakan bahwa dirinya, Lee Jonghyun bukanlah anak kandung. Dia ditemukan di depan rumah karena dibuang oleh ibunya sendiri, membuatnya begitu marah karena merasa dibuang dan tak diinginkan.

Dan kemarahannya semakin besar saat dia melihat seorang yeoja, dengan begitu mudah membuang anaknya dan bahkan seorang yeoja membunuh anaknya sendiri sebelum terlahir kedunia. Dengan kemarahan dan rasa bencinya itu membuatnya tanpa berpikir panjang membunuh mereka, bahkan dia membunuh yeoja yang sudah melahirkan dan membuangnya dengan tak kalah sadis dengan korban lainnya. Membuat Heechul sang Dewa kematian begitu tertarik dan membantunya melakukan semua pembunuhan pada yeoja-yeoja itu.

Kemudian semua recorder itu menghilang bersamaan dengan berhentinya hembusan nafas Jonghyun.

"Aku senang saat kau dibasahi darah orang lain, Jonghyun. Tapi sekarang kau mengecewakanku dan tak menarik lagi untukku.-" Ucap Heechul sambil membersihkan pedangnya dari darah.

"-Dan semuanya sudah selesai sekarang. Selamat tinggal, Jonghyun." Lanjutnya dan berbalik.

Sedangkan Siwon terus menatap Kyuhyun, saat dilihatnya anak itu mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa Jonghyun dan menutupi tubuh itu dengan mantel milik Siwon.

"Siwon, kenapa kau diam.?-" Tanyanya, membuat Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"-Aku memerintahkanmu menghabisi Jack The Ripper. Jadi ini belum selesai, habisi yang satunya lagi." Lanjutnya dan berbalik menatap Siwon dengan sorot perintah, membuat Siwon menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah." Lirihnya.

Siwon kembali berlari dan mencoba menyerang Heechul, namun saat dia sudah dekat dengan pedang yang mengayun kearahnya. Dengan cepat dia menghindar dan menendang tepat diperut Heechul, membuat Heechul mundur karenanya.

"Apa kau pikir iblis bisa menang melawan Dewa kematian." Ucapnya meremehkan di tengah rintihannya.

"Mungkin. Tapi jika Tuan mudaku menginginkan aku menang, maka aku harus menang." Ucap Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar patuh pada anak itu, ya.? Kau akan terbakar, karena walau kau iblis. Tapi jika terkena pedang kematian kau akan hancur. Apa kau tidak takut.?" Tanya Heechul.

"Saat ini, tubuhku, jiwaku, bahkan ujung rambutkupun adalah milik Tuanku. Selama kontrak kami masih berlangsung, memenuhi perintahnya adalah tugasku sebagai pelayan." Siwon berkata yakin dan tersenyum manis.

Tbc

Haahh ini udah 2 minggu ya..? #Pura2Lupa

Mianhae buat Chingudeul yang udah lama nunggunya.. #Gagadaygnunggu

Ge mana chapter ini udah panjang belum..?

Dan Lagi-lagi chapter ini gag ada moment WonKyunya...ckckck

Ya udah chapter depan aku akan coba buat moment WonKyu lebih banyak..#Gagyakin

Dan mungkin chapter depan juga akan lama, karena aku udah mulai kuliah jadi kesempatan buat nulis ffnya berkurang deehh..

Aaahhh itu aja dehh, Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin.

Balasan review :

Mifta cinya : Disini udah kejawabkan siapa yang bunuh, dan itu bukan Kibum...hee untuk Ryeowook, henry dan Shindong mereka bukan iblis, tetapi mereka juga bukan manusia biasa. Dan hal itu akan terjawab di chapter2 depan.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Indahesterlita : disini udah kejawabkan siapa yang ngebunuh sekejam itu, dan mian di chapter ini gag ada moment Wonkyu lagi..huhuhu

Untuk fanfic ini sampe chapter berapa aku masih gag tahu, tapi mungkin akan lebih dari 10 chapter..hee

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Lvenge : hahaha sengaja di buat kayak gitu biar sikap kejamnya ketutup sedikit..kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Shin min young : Aku juga mau chingu..kekeke Ya itu memang Lee ahjussi yang itu, di fanfic ini memang akan banyak cast tapi mereka bisa datang dan pergi seperti Jonghyun..heee

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Rizkyamel63 : disini udah kejawabkan siapa yang ngebunuh sekejam itu, dan ini lanjutannya.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

FiWonKyu0201 : disini kejawab semua kan pertanyaan chingu, oohh ya itu gag dimakan kok cuman dimutilasi doang..kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Kyuna : tenang aja chingu itu bukan kyu kok, karena aku gag mungkin mengotori tangan bersih dan suci kyukyu.. mungkin iya, mungkin gag..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Retnoelf : ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Meotmeot : disini udah kejawabkan chingu..mereka memang biang kerok yang sengaja ada biar Siwon capek..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

FlowAraa23 : nah itu akan kejawab di chapter terakhirnya...kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Desviana407 : itu masih dipikirkan,,kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Hee seol : ya kalok dimanganya memang bibinya tapi karena di ff ini kyu udh gag berhubungan lagi dengan keluarganya jdi diganti dehh..heee

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

.5011 : sisi imutnya udah tak keluarin di awalnya tuh chingu..kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

GaemGyu92 : disini udah kejawabkan klok itu bukan kibum, dan kibumnya mungkin masih lama munculnya..kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Vietakyu33 : ya KiHyun belum ketemu, dan disini jg kejawabkan apa kerjaan kyu smpe kaya bgt kyak gitu..kekeke

Mian lagi-lagi moment wonkyu gag ada, dan Kihyun mungkin masih lama akan ketemunya.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

KyuraCho : itu bukan kibum kok chingu..dan ini lanjutannya semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


	8. Chapter 8

Evil Butler

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum,Park Jungsoo, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin, Shindong, Ryeowook, Henry and Others

Pairing : WonKyu and incest!KiHyun

Rating : M

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Summary : Onyx karamel dengan sorot terluka itu memerangkapku, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi emosi dari onyx karamel itu, karena itu maukah kau mengikat janji denganku 'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan padamu sebagai gantinya berikan jiwamu padaku'. Perjanjian jiwa antara manusia dengan Iblis, yang akan mengikat mereka.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Black Butler karya Yana Toboso, tapi tenang aja jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Heechul berlari dengan kencang kearah Siwon, direntangkan tangannya membuat mata pedangnya bersinar oleh cahaya bulan. Sedangkan Siwon berjalan mundur, dan begitu Heechul mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat Siwon melompat menghindar.

"Iblis dan Dewa kematian. Aku yakin kita bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.-" ucap Heechul mulai kembali menggoda Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon mulai menyerang dengan menendang, namun Heechul melompat tinggi dan mampu menghindar.

"-Dan kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi, bagaimana menurutmu Siwonnie.?" Lanjutnya, membuat Siwon memandangnya datar. Dan dengan cepat menghentakkan kakinya ikut melompat tinggi, kemudian mengarahkan kembali kakinya kini tepat pda wajah Heechul. Namun lagi-lagi Heechul mampu menghindar dan melompat keatap sebuah rumah, diikuti Siwon.

"Andai saja kau mau membuang nama menjijikkan yang diberikan Tuanmu, dan datang padaku..." ucap Heechul sambil membenarkan anak rambutnya centil.

Siwon menyeringai. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan satu hal. Saat Tuanku memberikan nama Siwon, aku sudah terikat kontrak dan sejak saat itu aku sudah menjadi Siwon. Itu sumpahku dibawah cahaya bulan." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Sumpah yang disinari cahaya bulan.? Sungguh kata-kata yang romantis.-" Heechul mengomentari penjelasan Siwon

"-Tapi matamu itu tidak bisa berbohong Siwonnie, mata itu dipenuhi oleh nafsu yang sedang kelaparan. Kau ini Iblis yang mencari jiwa yang murni untuk dimakan." Heechul kembali berbicara sambil memandang tajam kedua onyx merah Siwon yang berkilat tajam, dan Heechul dapat melihat jelas pantulan bayangan seorang Kyuhyun dikedua onyx merah itu .

"Aahh, kau benar-benar nakal Siwonnie. Aku ingin menjadi makananmu." Kambali Heechul menggoda Siwon dengan menyingkap rambut yang menutupi lehernya dan kata-kata yang membuat Siwon menatapnya jijik.

"Hentikan itu, menjijikkan." Akhirnya Siwon mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya atas tindakan dan ucapan Heechul.

"Kau benar-benar dingin Siwonnie." Kini Heechul mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada serius dan menunjuk Siwon dengan pedangnya, membuat Siwon menajamkan kedua onyxnya waspada.

Melihat Siwon mulai waspada dengan cepat Heechul berlari kearahnya, mengayunkan kembali pedangnya berusaha menebas Siwon. Namun dengan cepat Siwon menghindar dengan melompatinya, tapi Heechul tidak menyerah dengan memutar tubuhnya dia mengayunkan pedangnya. Dan melihat itu Siwon kini memilih menyerang Heechul dengan menendang tepat kearah tangan yang tengah memegang pedangnya, menekan sehingga pedang itu tertancap pada atap rumah dan menahan tangan Heechul dengan kakinya.

"Aahh Siwonnie, andai pagi tak pernah datang kita bisa melanjutkan 'cinta' kita seperti ini selamanya-." Heechul masih dengan menyebalkannya kembali menggoda Siwon, padahal dia kini pada posisi tak dapat bergerak. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Siwon, Heechul tersenyum manis.

"-Tapi kisah kita akan berakhir sekarang. Ayo kita akhiri ini dengan 'ciuman' salam perpisahan." Begitu ucapannya selesai dengan cepat Heechul membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala Siwon dan menarik tangannya yang ditahan begitu Siwon terhuyung. Dan tak membuang waktu lama Heechul mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas Siwon. Membuat darah memuncrat dari tubuh sang Iblis karena luka lebar dari tebasan pedang Dewa kematian.

"Nah, sekarang perlihatkan padaku Cinematic Record-mu."

Kembali sebuah kertas record keluar karena tebasan pedang sang Dewa Kematian, namun bedanya sekarang semua itu keluar dari tubuh sang Iblis. Heechul menyeringai, namun seringaiannya hilang begitu melihat isi kertas record sang Iblis. Bagaimana tidak jika isi-nya hanya sebuah gambaran kekacauan-kekacauan disebuah Mansion yang disebabkan oleh tiga sosok. Entah itu Taman yang hancur, dapur yang terbakar dan ruang makan yang berantakan.

"Tunggu dulu, Apa semua ini.?" Teriak Heechul bingung.

"Masa laluku hanya diisi oleh semua ini." Jawab Siwon tersenyum manis, mengabaikan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aarrgghhtt..Aku tidak mau melihat kilas balik murahan seperti ini, tunjukkan aku yang menarik." Teriak Heechul kesal.

"Maaf, tapi sisanya adalah rahasiaku.-" Ucap Siwon dan muncul tepat dibelakang tubuh Heechul, menendang kembali sang Dewa Kematian itu walau lagi-lagi dia gagal mengenainya. Karena dengan cepat Heechul melompat menghindar.

"Ah, bajuku rusak." Lanjutnya lagi begitu melihat baju yang tengah digunakannya sobek dan dipenuhi noda darah.

"Kau lebih mengkhawatirkan bajumu disaat seperti ini. Sombong sekali." Ucap Heechul marah.

Siwon tetap tersenyum, namun tangannya dengan pelan membuka dasi yang tengah digunakannya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak suka menggunakan cara ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Menatap Heechul dengan onyx merahnya tajam, membuat heechul yang melihatnya tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kau serius juga, baiklah ayo kita akhiri ini dengan satu serangan. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini dan kita akan bersatu disurga sana, Siwonnie."

Tepat saat kalimat itu berakhir mereka dengan cepat melompat dan siap saling menyerang. Siwon menghindari tebasan pedang Heechul dan dengan cepat mengikat mati kedua tangan Heechul dengan dasi pada pedangnya. Kemudian menendang keras tubuh sang Dewa kematian, membuatnya terhempas keras. Heechul mencoba bangun dan melepaskan ikatan tanganya, namun semakin keras Heechul menarik tangannya semakin kencang ikatan dasi itu.

"Dasi itu dibuat dari kain terbaik dan dijahit dengan kualitas terbaik pula. Akan susah jika ingin dirobek." Ucap Siwon melihat bagaimana Heechul dengan keras kepalanya berusaha menarik bahkan merobek dasi itu.

"Tidak mungkin." Teriak Heechul frustasi. Namun dia berhenti berteriak saat dirasakan angin dingin menyapa tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah dasi kesukaanku, tapi kau sudah merusaknya. Jadi, aku ingin kau membayar untuk itu." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum dingin dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Heechul. Melihat itu Heechul mencoba menghindar, namun karena saat ini mereka tengah berada diatap sebuah rumah Heechul tidak bisa berlari bahkan menghindar lagi.

"T-tunggu..Kumohon, jangan wajahku." Mohon Heechul.

Mengabaikan permohonan sang Dewa Kematian, Siwon dengan keras menendang tepat pada wajah cantik Heechul. Bahkan bukan hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali entah itu tendangan atau pukulan Siwon selalu mengarahkannya kewajah Heechul. Terus menerus menyerang, Siwon benar-benar tidak memberikan Heechul kesempatan untuk menghindar apa lagi melawan. Dia terlihat begitu menikmati saat membuat wajah cantik sang Dewa Kematian babak belur. Dan dengan tinju kerasnya yang merupakan pukulan terakhir, Siwon membuat Heechul terlempar dari atap rumah. Namun begitu sadar arah jatuh Heechul yang menuju Sang Tuan Muda-Kyuhyun- Siwon dengan cepat melompat dan menendang keras Tubuh Heechul. Membuat lagi-lagi tubuh itu terlempar dengan keras, dan juga pedang yang terlempar lepas dari tangan Heechul.

"Maafkan saya, saya agak lama." Ucap Siwon, saat dia berdiri didekat Kyuhyun.

"Kau bermain-main." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Dia sedikit melawan." Jawab Siwon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalian..." Suara lirih itu membuat Siwon menengok dan tersenyum saat melihat Heechul masih sadar dengan semua serangan yang dilakukannya itu.

"Ah, Dewa Kematian...Aku senang melihatmu masih hidup sebelum serangan terakhir.-" ucap Siwon, kemudian mengambil pedang milik Heechul dan kembali berjalan mendekati sang Dewa Kematian.

"-Yah, bagaimana dengan ini.? Pedang kematian bisa merobek apapun kan.?" Lanjut Siwon dengan senyum manisnya sambil mengibaskan pedang itu.

"Artinya..ini juga bisa merobek dirimu kan.?"

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan.?-" Tanya Heechul bergetar sambil berusaha bangun untuk menghindar.

"H-hentikan.."

Bug

Siwon menginjak dada Heechul, membuatnya kembali terbaring dan menahannya dengan kakinya. Siwon tersenyum melihat Heechul kembali mencoba memberontak walau hal itu sia-sia.

"Tuan Muda, walau orang menyebalkan ini adalah Dewa Kematian. Apa kau siap dengan konsekuensi karena membunuhnya.?" Tanya Siwon serius, mengingat perintah Kyuhyun untuk membunuh sang Dewa Kematian yang pastinya akan membuat mereka dalam masalah besar nantinya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengulang perintahku sekali lagi.?" Tanya Kyuhyun acuh, membuat Siwon menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali menyeringai mendengar teriakan kesakitan Heechul

"Ah, kau memiliki teriakan yang bagus, ya.? Baiklah, ini hadiah untukmu."

Siwon mengangkat pedang itu tinggi bersiap menebas Heechul dengan pedang milik sang Dewa kematian itu sendiri. Kembali mengabaikan teriakan minta tolong Heechul, dan mengayunkan dengan cepat pedang itu. Namun-

Sreett

Traakk

Suara benturan pisau dan pedang, ditambah kini pedang itu terlempar lepas dari genggamannya membuat Siwon bahkan Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kini kearah seseorang yang tengah berdiri angkuh diatas atap sebuah rumah. Dengan sebuah buku ditangan kirinya dan beberapa pisau kecil pada tangan kanannya.

"Maaf menggangu kesenangan kalian, aku adalah pengawas Dewa Kematian. Tan Hanggeng. Aku datang untuk membawa dia kembali." ucap namja itu memperkenalkan bahkan mengungkapkan langsung tujuannya.

"Hannie..Kau datang untuk meno-.."

Brug

Hanggeng melompat dan menginjak tubuh Heechul, membuat heechul lagi-lagi terbaring.

"Dewa Kematian Kim Heechul, kau sudah melakukan kejahatan berulang-ulang. Pertama, membunuh orang yang tidak ada dalam daftar. Lalu menggunakan Pedang Kematian terlarang. Dan terakhir, memberitahukan informasi tentang rahasia cinematic record pada manusia dan Iblis.-" ucap Hanggeng membacakan semua pelanggaran yang dilakukan Heechul, yang tercatat pada buku miliknya. Menutup bukunya dan berjalan kearah Siwon, Hanggeng membungkuk.

"Aku minta maaf atas kekacauan yang dibuat olehnya ini. Ya ampun, aku sampai harus membungkuk pada 'kutu' sepertimu. Benar-benar memalukan nama Dewa Kematian." Hanggeng meminta maaf atas semuanya, namun jelas diakhir kalimatnya dia merasa begitu keberatan karena harus membungkuk pada seorang 'Iblis'.

Dan Siwon yang mendengar itu awalnya tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi melihat bagaimana wajah tidak rela Dewa Kematian itu karena harus membungkuk kearahnya membuat Siwon tersenyum manis.

"Yah, supaya tidak diganggu oleh 'kutu' sepertiku lagi, tolong urus dia.-" Ucap Siwon dingin.

"-Manusia itu sangat mudah tergoda. Saat mereka ada diujung jurang keputusasaan, mereka akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa menyelamatkan diri. Tidak peduli cara apa yang mereka gunakan, tak peduli orang seperti apa mereka." Lanjut Siwon memberitahukan, mengingat Jonghyun yang dengan mudah menerima bantuan Heechul untuk membalaskan dendamnya walau pada akhirnya dirinya sendiri yang mati.

"Lalu orang yang mengambil keuntungan dari orang seperti itu adalah kau kan, Iblis.?" Tanya Hanggeng mengingat Siwon adalah Iblis yang terbiasa melakukan hal kotor seperti itu untuk mendapatkan makanan mereka.

"Aku tak menyangkal itu." Ucap Siwon tersenyum manis.

"Aku harap kau mengikat tali kekangnya dengan kuat, nak. Anjing peliharaan itu lebih baik dari pada anjing gila yang tanpa tujuan." Ucap Hanggeng mentap Kyuhyun penuh peringatan, Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya serius.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang Kim Heechul." Lanjut Hanggeng menarik baju belakang Heechul seperti seekor kucing. Siwon mengambil pedang yang jatuh tak jauh darinya dan dengan keras melemparnya kearah Hanggeng.

Sraakk

Hanggeng menangkapnya dengan kedua jarinya, dan melirik Siwon tajam.

"Kau lupa itu." Ucap Siwon lagi-lagi dengan senyum manisnya. Hanggeng hanya mengangguk berterima kasih dan kembali menyeret Heechul pergi.

Siwon yang melihat kedua sosok itu telah menghilang dalam kegelapan malam hanya menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, setengah dari Jack The Ripper lepas."

Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk diam tepat dijasad Jonghyun hanya diam dan memandang sendu, terlihat jelas bahwa dia begitu lelah dan entah apa lagi.

"Tak apa, sudah selesai." Lirihnya hampir tak terdengar. Melihat semua itu dengan begitu pelan Siwon menyentuh wajah pucat itu, membelainya perlahan.

"Kau sedikit dingin. Ayo kita pulang kerumah, akan kusiapkan susu hangat." Ucap Siwon perhatian.

Kyuhyun bergumam dan perlahan bangun, namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah. Tubuhnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh, namun dengan cepat Siwon menahan tubuh ringkih itu.

Plaakk

Tapi Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Siwon yang menahanya, membuat Siwon menatapnya kaget.

"Tuan Mu-.."

"Tak apa. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri.-" Kyuhyun berkata dengan tegas, mencoba tetap terlihat kuat. Walau kedua onyxnya berkata lain.

"-Hanya...Aku hanya lelah." Lanjutnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

Segerombolan anak dengan seragam Elementary School terlihat tengah bercanda dengan riang, sesekali saling mengejek dan tertawa riang.

"Hey..Hey.. Kenapa hari ini banyak orang disini.?" Ucap salah satu diantara mereka begitu melewati Area Pemakaman yang kini memang terlihat begitu banyak orang dan mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir disana.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab beberapa anak lainnya menggeleng. Lalu mereka serentak menatap kepada salah satu anak dengan kaca mata tebal, membuat anak yang ditatap salah tingkah.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab anak itu terbata, membuat teman-temannya mendengus kecewa.

"Kau payah, bukannya kau itu anak terpintar dikelas tapi hal seperti ini saja tidak tahu."

"Bodoh."

Ejekan-ejekan itu keluar dengan lancar dari bibir mungil mereka mengabaikan, wajah menahan tangis anak berkaca mata tebal itu.

"Menurutku wajar kalau anak kecil sepertinya tidak tahu.-" ucapan itu membuat mereka menoleh kearah seorang Namja dewasa dengan senyum bak malaikatnya.

"-Hari ini adalah pesta terakhir untuk seorang Tuan Muda." Entah karena mendengar suara atau ucapa yang bahkan mereka tidak mengerti itu, mereka dengan serempak mundur.

"Pesta terakhir.?" Tanya anak berkaca mata tebal itu mewakili teman-temannya.

"Ya. Upacara terbesar dan terakhir dari sebuah kehidupan. Pemakaman." Kembali dengan senyum malaikatnya, dia menjelaskan. Kemudian menatap kearah dalam pemakaman.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dideretan paling depan, menyaksikan bagaimana peti mati itu perlahan diturunkan kedalam lubang berukuran sama. Namun tidak ada emosi sedikitpun tergambar dari wajahnya, kedua onyx karamelnya hanya menatap datar semuanya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon justru terus memperhatikan wajah Tuan Mudanya itu mencoba membaca ekspresinya. Karena setelah beberapa tahun tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana caranya Tuan Mudanya itu mampu memblokir pikirannya membuat Siwon tidak mampu lagi membaca pikirannya seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin kagum pada Kyuhyun.

Satu persatu orang-orang yang tadi memenuhi acara Pemakaman itu pergi, bahkan dari pihak keluargapun mulai beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun tetap bergeming saat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee orang tua Jonghyun, menepuk bahunya pelan. Kedua orang tua Jonghyun tahu, bagaimana anak mereka begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan mereka juga yakin bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin begitu terkejut dengan semua hal ini, sebagaimana mereka juga terkejut dengan berita kematian Jonghyun akibat dari kecelakaan yang mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya. Karena polisi hanya mengatakan bahwa anak mereka mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas, bahkan polisi hanya membiarkan mereka melihat wajah sang anak satu kali saat berada di Rumah Sakit.

.

.

"Ah, anda ternyata masih ada disini." Kyuhyun hanya melirik dari sudut matanya saat mendengar suara itu, melihat seorang namja denga senyum malaikatnya-Park Jungsoo- tengah berjalan mendekat. Namja misterius yang sesekali membantunya mendapatkan informasi selain Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk-nama panggilan Park Jungsoo- tersenyum kembali.

"Tentu saja mengantarkan kepergiannya juga sama seperti anda.-" Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyum malaikatnya, kemudian mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"-Wajahmu terlihat begitu sedih, Tuan Muda. Apa kau menyesal.?" Bisiknya dengan tangan yang membelai lembut pipi pucat Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Menyesal.? Jangan bercanda, ini semua adalah tugasku untuk menangkap atau bahkan membunuh Jack The Ripper. Jadi, jangan berbicara sembarangan seperti itu lagi." Balas Kyuhyun dan mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya, karena merasa begitu tidak nyaman berada terlalu dekat dengan Namja beraura misterius itu.

Namun dengan sangat cepat Leeteuk menarik dasi Kyuhyun, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun berada sangat dekat. "Benarkah.? Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan, disini." Ucapnya membelai onyx Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik dirinya, membuatnya hampir tersungkur namun Siwon dapat menangkap tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ketoko ku. Baiklah, jika ada yang kalian butuhkan datang saja ketoko ku. Pintunya selalu terbuka lebar untuk kalian." Ucap Leeteuk, menyerahkan karangan bunga Lilly yang dibawanya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian meletakkan bunga itu tepat didepan nisan Jonghyun.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau terus menatapku seperti itu.?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan sang Butler.

"Anda baik sekali." Ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu.?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menembak.?-" Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun membelalak.

"-Hanya berdiri diam tanpa melawan, aku tidak suka itu. Saat itu bahkan kau bisa menembaknya dengan tanganmu sendiri, tapi walau punya kesempatan kau tidak melakukannya." Lanjut Siwon bagitu mengingat Kyuhyun tidak melawan saat Jonghyun menyerangnya, padahal saat itu dia tahu Kyuhyun membawa sebuah pistol.

"Kenapa.? Apa kau takut membunuh Jonghyun dengan tanganmu sendiri.? Walau kau bisa membunuh orang yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, tapi kau tidak bisa membunuh orang yang dekat denganmu.?" Tanyanya menyeringai.

"Karena itu adalah tugasmu.-" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan menatap Siwon lurus, membuat Siwon tersentak.

"Seperti yang tertera dikontrak kau akan menjadi senjataku, melindungiku dan tidak akan membiarkanku mati sampai keinginanku terpenuhi. Karena itulah aku tidak menembak. Iblis tidak memiliki rasa kesetiaan, yang mereka miliki hanya harga diri. Karena itu, untuk menjaga harga dirimu kau akan melindungiku apapun yang terjadi. Benar begitu, kan.?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghentikanku.?" Tanya Siwon penasaran, karena kalau memang semuanya seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun seharusnya dia tidak menghentikan Siwon saat mencoba membunuh Jonghyun.

"Saat Jonghyun mencoba membunuhku, ada keraguan dimatanya. Dia tidak bisa membunuhku, orang yang dianggapnya Dongsaeng. Itu yang kulihat.-" jawab Kyuhyun mengingat bagaimana tatapan Jonghyun padanya, bahkan Jonghyun menolak untuk membunuhnya.

"-Jika ada keraguan semuanya akan fatal, karena itu aku tidak akan pernah ragu." Lanjut Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung mendengar jawabannya. Dan setelah terlepas dari rasa keterkejutannya, Siwon menyeringai lebar.

"Memang harusnya begitu. Kau harus mampu memanfaatkan semua orang yang ada disisimu untuk mencapai tujuanmu, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada mereka asalkan dengan semua itu tujuanmu tercapai." Ucap Siwon.

"Ya. Aku akan terus melangkah, dan tidak akan menyesali langkah yang kuambil. Karena itu kuperintahkan padamu.-" kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali menatap Siwon lurus.

"-Jangan menghianatiku, jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku apapun yang terjadi."

"Yes, My Lord." Ucap Siwon membungkuk hormat.

'_Jika kau mau, Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Bahkan saat kau hanya berdiri sendiri diatas gundukan mayat mereka, aku akan setia di sisimu. Dan sampai saat terakhir..'_

.

.

.

"Anda pasti lelah, Tuan Muda. Akan kusiapkan tehnya segera." Ucap Siwon membukakan pintu untuk sang Tuan Muda. Namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbelalak kaget begitu melihat kedalam, membuat Siwon menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa.?" Tanyanya, namun begitu mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun reaksi Siwon pun tak berbeda jauh.

Bagaimana tidak, Mansion yang biasanya bersih dengan dominan warna silver itu kini berubah drastis. Pita-pita panjang berwarna Pink menjuntai di dinding dengan banyak boneka Bunny tergeletak manis di beberapa sudut Mansion. Sungguh Mansion itu sekarang terlihat seperti tempat bermain anak kecil.

"Rumahku...Apa yang.."

"Ini.."

"SIWON."

Brug

"Huwaa, Siwon..hiks."

Tiga sosok itu berlari dan menerjang Siwon, menangis senggugukan dipelukan Siwon. Membuat Siwon tak mengerti, ditambah sesuatu yang aneh yang tengah dikenakan mereka. Pita berwarna pink, bando berbentuk telinga kelinci bahkan wig pink. Membuat mereka terlihat begitu aneh dan lucu.

"Apa yang terjadi.? Dan apa yang kalian pakai itu.?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Tanyakan saja pada Yeoja gila itu." Teriak Shindong marah sambil menunjuk ruang tengah.

"Yeoja gila.?" Lirih Kyuhyun, dan tak lama dia tersentak kaget dan menatap takut kearah ruang tengah seakan sesuatu yang begitu menakutkan ada disana.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan pelan kearah ruang tengah diikuti tiga sosok itu yang dengan setianya bersembunyi dibelakang Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun kembali terbelalak kaget begitu melihat keadaan Lee ahjussi yang tak jauh berbeda, duduk tenang dengan wig pirang yang terlihat begitu menggelikan diwajah keriputnya.

"Apa yang Lee ahjussi lakukan.?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran, namun Lee ahjussi tahu kalau Tuan Mudanya itu memang tidak pernah suka seseorang melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh kepadanya. Tuan Mudanya itu memang selalu bersikap protektif padanya, membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut karenanya. Dan begitu Lee ahjussi ingin menjawab-

"KYUHYUNNIE."

Brug

Teriakan melengking dan pelukan mencekik yang diterima Kyuhyun itu membuatnya terbatuk keras karena tak mampu bernapas.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyunnie." Ucap suara itu dengan masih memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"S-sungmin-ssi.." ucap Kyuhyun terbata begitu mengenali sosok Yeoja manis serba Pink yang memeluknya itu.

"Ah, aku kan selalu mengatakannya. Panggil aku Minnie, Kyunnie-ah.-" perintah Yeoja itu-Sungmin-kemudian kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"-Kau namja yang paling imut yang pernah ada." Lanjutnya lagi, melihat pipi Cubby Kyuhyun yang memang membuat Namja belasan tahun itu terlihat begitu imut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, menatap Siwon dengan tajam seolah mengatakan 'Lepaskan aku dari Kelinci mengerikan ini.' Membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan, namun tetap melakukannya.

"Nona Sungmin." Panggilnya, membuat Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap Siwon.

"Ah, Siwon. Selamat siang." Ucap Sungmin ramah.

"Apa yang anda lakukan dengan semua ini.?" Tanya Siwon tak kalah ramah, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada semua bagian ruangan itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ah, lihatlah. Lucu bukan.? Aku hanya ingin membuat rumah ini terlihat lucu dan manis." Ucapnya masih dengan wajah berbinar, tetapi Kyuhyun malah melihat keadaan rumahnya itu dengan pandangan horor dan tak relanya.

"Rumahku.." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ini terlihat lucu, bukankah begitu Lee ahjussi.?-" Ucap Sungmin lagi menatap Lee ahjussi senang, sedangkan Lee ahjussi hanya tersenyum maklum pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ah, iya. Aku juga punya hadiah yang manis untukmu, Siwon." Lanjut Sungmin, kemudian dengan cepat mengenakan sebuah topi lebar berwarna Pink dan dengan bunga diatasnya menjadi pemanis.

"Ah, lucunya."

Shindong, Henry dan Ryeowook dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya, walau sesekali tawa mereka lolos. Karena bukannya terlihat lucu, Siwon malah terlihat begitu aneh dengan topi itu.

"Karena kau selalu memakai baju hitam, jadi aku memilihkan warna lain yang lebih cocok untukmu." Ucap Sungmin bersemangat. Namun saking bersemangatnya Sungmin, dia bahkan tak menyadari aura berbahaya dan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Siwon pada ketiga sosok yang tengah mentertawakannya itu. Membuat ketiga sosok itu bungkam seketika dan merinding ketakutan, bahkan berjalan menjauh kesudut ruangan.

"Saya sangat senang, karena anda mau repot-repot membawakan ini untuk saya." Ucap Siwon manis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat semua itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei, Minnie. Kenapa kau disini.?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi pada Sungmin.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, makanya sekarang aku ada disini." Jawab Sungmin dan kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu lebih dulu.?"

"Hey Siwon, siapa Yeoja mengerikan itu.?" Bisik Shindong penasaran. Selama dia bekerja dirumah ini, belum pernah sekalipun dia tahu bahkan melihat Yeoja mengerikan itu.

"Dia adalah putri dari Mentri Pertahanan Lee. Lee Sungmin." Jawab Siwon.

"M-mentri Pertahanan.."

"Ya dan Nona Sungmin adalah tunangan Tuan Muda."

"MWO.?" Teriak tiga sosok itu terkejut.

"Oh ya Kyunnie, kita adakan saja pesta malam ini. Dan kau harus berdansa dengan Tunanganmu ini.-" Tunjuk Sungmin pada dirinya. Dan belum sempat Kyuhyun menolak, Sungmin dengan cepat menarik tangan Lee ahjussi.

"-Dan Kyunnie, kau harus menggunakan baju yang aku bawakan." Teriaknya lagi, kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

"Haahh.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi, dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang.

"Bukankah lebih mudah jika anda mengikuti saja kemauannya." Menyarankan agar Kyuhyun melakukan saja apa yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kau siapkan saja makanan untukku dan keluar dari sini." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba menolak saran yang diberikan Butlernya itu, bahkan mengusirnya.

"Tapi bukankah Nona Sungmin sangat mengharapkan untuk berdansa dengan anda." Desak Siwon, Kyuhyun membuang muka membuat Siwon menatapnya curiga.

"Tuan Muda.."

"Apa.?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi apa anda bisa berdansa.?" Tanya Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun semakin memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Jadi itu alasan anda selama ini lebih memilih untuk duduk disebuah pesta dari pada berdansa seperti tamu lainnya."

"Aku sibuk, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan hal membosankan seperti itu."

Sret

Siwon memegang dagu Kyuhyun dan menariknya, membuat wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya menatap kearah lain kini menatap tepat kearahnya dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh. Membuat munculnya semburat merah tipis pada pipi cubby Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dikalangan atas seperti anda, dansa bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa anda abaikan begitu saja. Dansa juga merupakan sebuah cara untuk menunjukkan bahwa anda adalah bagian dari kalangan orang-orang kelas atas itu. Jadi anda harus bisa berdansa, jika tidak ingin reputasi anda turun." Siwon terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun sampai jarak diantara mereka tidak lebih dari 10cm. Bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan nafas Siwon menerpa wajahnya, membuat wajah itu semakin memerah.

"B-baiklah, kalau hanya berdansa aku akan melakukannya.-" Ucap Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

"-Panggilkan saja pelatih dansa." Lanjutnya angkuh, kemudian kembali menatap Siwon saat dia merasa wajahnya sudah tak semerah tadi.

"Sepertinya tidak ada waktu untuk memanggil pelatih dansa saat ini. Jadi sebagai gantinya, saya yang akan menjadi pelatih anda." Ucap Siwon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa kau bodoh, kau ini laki-laki. Dan juga tubuhmu itu jauh lebih besar dariku, lagi pula apa kau bisa berdansa."

"Jika itu hanya berdansa, dulu saya sering menyaksikannya langsung dari ahlinya.-" Jawab Siwon yang Kyuhyun yakin memang benar adanya, karena Siwon adalah Iblis yang entah berapa ratus tahun telah hidup di dunia ini.

"Jadi, maukah anda berdansa denganku.?" Lanjut Siwon dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Pertama, anda harus memegang pinggang wanita dengan lembut. Kemudian langkah pertama anda memulainya dengan kaki kiri. Baiklah, mari kita coba." Siwon mengarahkan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan mulai berdansa. Namun baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun sudah menginjak kaki Siwon.

"Lakukan dengan alami saja." Peringat Siwon, tapi lagi-lagi saat mereka melangkah Kyuhyun tetap menginjak kakinya bahkan Kyuhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh tepat dipelukan Siwon. Membuat Siwon menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Kyuhyun remeh.

"Ternyata anda benar-benar buruk dalam berdansa." Ejek Siwon santai dan Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Butler kurang ajarnya itu.

"Ini semua karenamu, mana ada yeoja memiliki tubuh sebesarmu." Kilah Kyuhyun dan berbalik menyalahkan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan berbeda, membuat Kyuhyun tak nyaman. Saat mencoba melepaskan diri dari Siwon, dengan cepat Siwon mendorong tubuhnya dan menghimpitnya di dinding.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tubuhmu sendiri.? Kulihat tubuh ini.-" ucap Siwon dengan menatap dalam wajah Kyuhyun.

"-Bahkan wajah ini, jauh lebih indah dari milik Yeoja." Lanjutnya sambil membelai wajah cantik Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Namun belum sempat wajah Siwon mendekati wajahnya, Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Siwon. "Jangan pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu." Ucapnya tajam dan menatap Siwon marah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita lagi-lagi harus menggunakan hal memalukan seperti ini.?" Tanya Shindong pada teman-temannya yang dijawab gelengan lemah. Sedangkan didepan sebuah cermin besar Sungmin tengah merapikan Gaun Pink panjangnya yang terlihat melekat pas dan cantik ditubuh mungilnya. Dan tersenyum manis kearah Lee ahjussi yang membantunya merapikan beberapa bagian gaunnya.

"Aku yakin baju yang kubawakan untuk Kyunnie akan cocok padanya, aku sengaja memilihkan warna biru. Warna kesukaannya." Ucap Sungmin pada Lee ahjussi dengan senyum manisnya dan dijawab senyum juga oleh Lee ahjussi.

Setelah selesai merapikan penampilannya dengan semangat Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook dan mulai berdebat tentang kaca mata tebal yang ingin sekali disingkirkan oleh Sungmin. tapi dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook mempertahankan kaca mata kesayangannya itu.

"Lee Sungmin, hentikan itu." Suara Kyuhyun menghentikan perdebatan konyol itu, dan membuat hampir semua orang diruangan itu menatapnya. Dan reaksi yang mereka berikan setelah melihat Kyuhyun adalah satu, menatap kagum dan tak percaya. Karena kini Kyuhyun terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa dosa dengan wajah cantik tanpa cacatnya.  
"Kyunnie, kau benar-benar imut." Teriak Sungmin berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Namun senyumannya hilang saat melihat Kyuhyun tetap menggunakan kalung yang menurutnya tidak cocok dengan baju yang dipilihkannya.

"Kenapa kau tetap menggunakan kalung itu, padahal itu tidak serasi dengan baju yang kubawakan." Tanya Sungmin cemberut.

"Aku hanya merasa nyaman menggunakannya." Balas Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin semakin cemberut.

"Tapi itu tetap tak cocok dengan baju itu." Kekeh Sungmin dan mulai mengambek membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas keras.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja.." sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan cepat Sungmin menarik kalung itu dari leher Kyuhyun dan berjalan mundur menjauh.

"Minnie."

"Ini terlihat tidak cocok dengan baju itu Kyunnie." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap kalung itu.

"KEMBALIKAN." Teriak keras Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. Tapi bukan hanya Sungmin yang lainnya pun kaget, kecuali Siwon dan Lee ahjussi.

"Kembalikan itu sekarang, Lee Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah begitu.?-" Tanya Sungmin lirih menahan takut, namun Kyuhyun tetap menatapnya tajam.

"-Aku kan hanya ingin melihatmu hanya mengenakan pemberianku saja, tapi kenapa kau marah begitu.? Aku tidak menyukai kalung ini"

Klang

Sungmin membanting kalung itu kasar membuat liontin dari batu shapier itu pecah berkeping-keping. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah dan dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, mengangkat tangannya tinggi bersiap untuk memukul Sungmin.

Grep

Siwon menangkap tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lurus.

"Tuan Muda."

Kyuhyun bernafas dengan berat karena amarahnya, sedangkan Sungmin sudah menangis.

"Kalung itu sangat penting untuk Tuan Muda. Itu merupakan pemberian dari seseorang yang berarti untuk Tuan Muda. Jadi, tolong maafkan kekasaran Tuanku." Jelas Siwon, bahkan dia meminta maaf untuk Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Kalung itu. Kyunnie aku.." Ucapan Sungmin terputus saat Kyuhyun memungut pecahan kalung itu dan berjalan lurus kearah jendela. Melempar pecahan kalung itu dan kembali berjalan ketengah ruangan kembali mengabaikan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan.?"

"Tak apa itu hanya sebuah kalung." Ucap Kyuhyun datar dan menatap datar Siwon. Sedangkan Sungmin masih menangis karena merasa begitu bersalah. Membuat Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan menghapus air matanya pelan.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Nanti kau tidak terlihat cantik lagi, dan aku tidak akan mengajak Yeoja jelek berdansa." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat Sungmin tertegun melihat senyuman Kyuhyun.

Suara dentingan piano tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan itu, diujung ruangan sana Siwon terlihat tengah memainkan piano itu dengan lembut. Membuat suasana malam itu terasa romantis.

"Lebih baik kita melupakan hal yang tadi dan mulai berdansa. My Princess." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali mengajak Sungmin berdansa dan dengan malu-malu Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdansa dengan tersenyum bahagia, menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan dengan lihai oleh Siwon. Bahkan setelah itu Kyuhyun diberikan sebuah kejutan, kalau kue tak berbentuk dan memiliki rasa aneh buatan Sungmin dan yang lainnya itu bisa disebut kejutan. Kyuhyun bahkan tak ingat bahwa malam ini dia tengah berulang tahun.

Siwon berjalan menjauh menuju kearah dapur dan membuka sebuah lemari pendingin yang berisi kue coklat. Kue yang sudah dibuatkannya untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya dia tidak jadi memberikannya. Dicoleknya dan dijilatnya krim pada kue itu.

"Hambar, sepertinya aku memang tidak cocok dengan makanan manusia." Gumamnya dan kembali menatap kearah ruang tengah.

.

.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi anda terlihat menikmatinya." Ucap Siwon sambil membenarkan piyama yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bercanda." Balas Kyuhyun dan meraba lehernya pelan, namun tersentak begitu tidak mendapati kalungnya disana.

"Siapa yang bercanda.? Itu merupakan barang yang berharga bagimu kan.? Sampai hampir menampar Nona Sungmin tadinya.." ucap Siwon mendekatkan dirinya dan memasangkan sebuah kalung dileher Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Dan menatap Siwon, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menatap kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat, dia berjanji mulai sekarang akan menjaganya dengan baik. Karena bagaimanapun itu merupakan pemberian berharga dari orang paling berharga dihidupnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan kalung itu rusak lagi setelahnya. Dan isi pikirannya itu bisa dibaca dengan jelas oleh Siwon, karena Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menutupinya sedikitpun.

Bahkan rasa kehilangan Kyuhyun atas kematian Jonghyun pun mampu didengarnya dari pikiran anak itu. Dibuang, kehilangan,ditinggalkan bahkan sendiri dihari ulang tahunnya. Semua perasaan itu kini menjadi satu dipikiran dan hatinya, Membuatnya bernafas dengan berat.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya anda segera tidur." Ucap Siwon mencoba membuat tenang tuannya itu. Kyuhyun menurut, membaringkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk didalam selimut tebalnya. Mencoba mencari ketenangan disana.

"Baiklah saya akan keluar."

"Siwon, tetaplah disini sampai aku tertidur." Suara serak Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan Siwon yang akan membuka pintu, kemudian berbalik dan menatap tubuh bergetar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau memperlihatkan kelemahanmu.?"

"Tidak."

Siwon mendekat saat dirasa Kyuhyun telah tidur dan menunduk.

Cup

Mengecup pelan dahi Kyuhyun dan merapikan selimutnya pelan.

"Aku akan disisimu, dimanapu, kapanpun, sampai saat terakhir."

.

.

Ditempat yang lain, namun waktu yang sama terlihat seorang Namja remaja dengan jas merahnya. Tengah duduk diam ditengah sebuah pesta besar perayaan hari lahirnya itu, dengan tatapan datarnya. Namun entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menggenggam kalung dilehernya erat saat dirasakan dadanya bergemuruh resah, merasakan perasaan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya yang berada jauh disana tengah merasa sedih atau bahkan mungkin menangis.

"Yesung." Panggilnya pada pelayannya.

"Ya Tuan."

"Kau belum menemukan keberadaan Lee ahjussi.?" Tanyanya.

"Belum tuan."

Dia menghela nafasnya dan menatap lurus, namun keresahan itu masih terasa jelas dihatinya.

'_Semoga kau ada disisinya saat seperti ini, Lee ahjussi.' _

Tbc

Haaaahhh.. akhirnya selesai..#LapIngus

Mian kalau chapter ini lama, dan makin Geje aja. Tapi aku baru sempet ketik karena baru aja sembuh..huhuhu

Oke itu aja, Gumawo atas review kemarin ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Balasan review :

Akiko ichie : WonKyu emg Keren..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Jihyunelf : klok KiHyun mungkin ketemunya masih lama, Mian kalau itu mengecewakan.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Shin min young : heechul emg jahat..kkk disini mungkin masih belum kelihatan, tapi kedepannya diusahaain dilihatin perasaan mereka. Disuruh aja chingu, biar babukyu ama aku..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Yunacho90 : hahaha bnyak yg salah sangka..kk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Lvenge : siwon kan iblis, luka segitu mah kecil..kkk

Pas udah sendiri tapi karena Siwon emg iblis yang hebaat jadi kyu bisa kayak gitu karena dia..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Mifta cinya : hehehe alhamdulilah..

Memang bnyak yg salah ngira..kk

Ya bisa dibilang gitu walau disini belum kelihatan sihh..hee

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Kyuna : dia emang laki bgt..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

nhasparKyu : disini sedikit momen wonkyu tpi klok kihyun belum.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

: aku gag tahu mau bilang apa tentang komenan gag guna kamu yang ngejatuhin otp aku, tapi aku sihh gag peduli. Itu hak aku mau otp'in siapa. Kok kamu pakek acara ngehina idola dan otp aku kayak gitu, terserah kamu mau bilang apa itu jg hak kamu. Tapi satu aja jangan menghina Choi Siwon seperti itu lagi jika kamu emg bener sparkyu, karena bagaimanapun mereka satu grup. Jadi kalau emg gag suka mending km ngejudget ff ku aja, gag ush otp ku.

Aninkyuelf : ya kihyun emg ketemunya masih

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Vira : disini ada kebuka sedikit gag perasaan mereka.?..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Indahesterlita : disini keliatan siapa yg menang kan,,kkk klok moment wonkyu yg manis aku gag bisa buat..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Fiwonkyu0201 : hehehe kyuhyun gitu lohh..kk

Itu bisa masuk kategori moment wonkyu gag.?

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Meotmeot : bener yg chingu katakan.. jgn menilai org dri penampilan dan memang semua dendam itu pasti ada penyebabnya..pertemuan kihyun masih lama..kayaknya gag berimbas bnyak ke negara, karena disini memang kyu yg ngambil pekerjaan itu walau lebih bnyak dibantu siwon.. eehh beberapa org blg ini kyak dead note..itu di adegan mananya.?

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Gaemgyu92 : berhasil dong chingu siwon gitu looh..kk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Raein13 : hehehe sekali-kali bikin siwon lah jdi evil..kk

Ya aku emg berencana ambil beberapa kasus dri manganya jdi emg mirip, mian kalok gag suka.

Kihyun momen masih lama..kk

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


End file.
